November Rain
by harllett
Summary: COMPLETE Hockey is the one true love of Adam Banks' life. What will he do when a girl walks into the middle of it? Will he be able to win her heart as easily as he wins games?
1. Love at first sight?

**Disclaimer** : I DO NOT own the Mighty Ducks, much as I wish I did. The only character I own is Melissa.  
  
**Author's Note** : This is my first fanfiction so I hope its OK!! I live in England so please excuse any mistakes I may make about American schooling etc. as I don't know any better! Corrections via. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, as would any encouragement or constructive criticism!  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Inane babble filtered through Adam Banks' ears as the tall hockey player strode through the hallway. His mind was elsewhere, as his thoughts lingered on the History test he'd just taken. It had been a short paper, simply to test what the students had retained over the summer, but he was chiding himself over a stupid mistake he'd made. He was so wrapped up in it he didn't notice the figure in front of him until it was too late.  
  
"Hey, cake-eater, watch where you're going!" Russ Tyler said in his trademark light-hearted manner. It was his chest Adam had just collided with.  
  
"Sorry Russ, I was..."  
  
"Thinking, I know! Seriously, I sometimes wonder if you live on this planet at all." Adam shrugged as he fell into step beside Russ, Charlie, Fulton, Portman and Averman.  
  
"He doesn't," Charlie joked. "Why else would he think those sweater vests he wears are cool?" Adam elbowed him in the ribs, and then let the good- natured teasing wash over him as his mind flickered again. He sometimes felt he didn't fit in, like he was still the overly-serious rich kid who had stood so awkwardly in the Ducks' dressing room. He was still sensible, serious, and undoubtedly rich, and often felt as awkward and out of place as he had then. A rough voice brought him suddenly from his reverie.  
  
"Check it out – new girl!" Portman growled. Through the milling students Adam could make out the slender form of a petite girl struggling to dial her locker code with an armful of books. Fulton gave a low whistle.  
  
"Looks good!" He commented. "Charlie?"  
  
"Not bad at all." The captain smirked and gave Adam a sly sideways glance. "Banksy?" Adam shrugged again. "Bet you'd like her if she was in a hockey shirt, eh Banks?" The others stifled laughter – it was a well known fact that hockey was the true love of Adam Banks' life, and no matter how many girls tried, he wasn't interested in a replacement.  
  
"You guys are disgusting," he replied, retreating to the moral high ground to escape the awkward situation. "She's not some piece of meat for you to drool over you know."  
  
"Her name's Julie, not babe," Portman mocked in a high-pitched tone. He and Fulton high-fived before departing in opposite directions. There was an awkward silence, which Averman broke.  
  
"Did you know that a banana is a herb, not a fruit?" The other three stared at him and he shrugged. "Just trying to bring a little intelligence to the group." He shouldered his backpack and walked off, chased by Russ. Charlie shook his head, muttered a "later Banksy" and left too.  
  
As soon as they had gone Adam found his attention drawn back to the girl. She was still struggling. His sense of gentlemanly duty overcame his nerves and he walked over. "Here, let me help." He took the stack of books from her and she smiled gratefully. As the door finally swung open he saw a pile of books already stacked on the shelf. "What're you trying to do, read the whole library?" he asked as he placed his pile where she indicated. She grinned, pushing a stray chestnut curl behind her ear as she retrieved an Algebra textbook from the heap and tucked it into her denim shoulder bag.  
  
"I just like to read," she replied as she shouldered the bag and slammed the locker door shut. Adam's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"You're English!" He realised with an internal groan how stupid that sounded, but she just smiled, and he couldn't help but notice how one corner of her mouth curled up before the other.  
  
"I had noticed," she teased gently, and he flushed. "I'm Melissa." She held out her hand.  
  
"Adam Banks," he returned, shaking her hand. The bell rang and he paused, bemused for a second until the sound pierced the fog that had momentarily clouded his brain. He released her hand hurriedly. "Uh – I'd better go. See you around?"  
  
"I hope so." She smiled again, green eyes flashing, before turning on her heel and heading off down the corridor. He watched her go, then the second bell rang and he ran for his class.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
= 


	2. My hero

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Ducks, much as this pains me.  
  
**Author's Note** : As promised, this chapter will be longer!  
  
And as I forgot to on the first chapter, a quick summary of what's happening in the land of Duck...  
  
It's the school year after D3. The team is all the same, and Portman stayed. Charlie and Linda are together, but having problems (this is important later!) Hmmm, I think that's all you need to know...oh, and I'm making up the teachers names!!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
After class Adam was treading the corridor again on his way to English, the last period before lunch. He saw a now-familiar mass of chestnut curls and altered his path so he could pass Melissa. Her head was bent over a timetable and school map, her brow furrowed in concentration. He came to a stop beside her.  
  
"Can I help?" She looked up, hair falling in her eyes.  
  
"Am I happy to see you!" Adam grinned. "I'm looking for English in, um – room 203." His smile widened.  
  
"Not a problem. I've got the same class!"  
  
"You're kidding me! Oh, that's great – my hero! Saved twice in one day." He blushed red in her company for the second time and turned quickly to hide it, heading towards to staircase. She hurried to keep up with his long strides.  
  
"So how come you're going to school in America?" he asked, slowing his pace to match hers.  
  
"My dad got transferred to New York. I ended up here because we only got three days notice. It kinda sucks moving halfway around the world only to end up thousands of miles away from my parents, but hey, that's life."  
  
"I guess so," Adam replied, holding open the door at the top of the stairwell for her. "So are you living on campus?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm in the dorms. No roommate though. But that's probably for the best, I'm messy!" He laughed.  
  
"You sound like Charlie. I can never find anything in our room, there's so much of his junk everywhere." They reached the classroom just as the bell rang, but paused for a moment by the door.  
  
"So where are you from?"  
  
"I live nearby. Edina. But I prefer living here. That why I'm away from my dad, and can skate whenever I like." Her eyes lit up.  
  
"Skate?" The sound of a loud, purposeful throat-clearing interrupted their conversation. A tall woman with grey hair twisted into a bun was standing glaring formidably at them.  
  
"I'm SO sorry to disturb you Mr. Banks, but would you care to join my lesson?"  
  
-  
  
The alphabetic ordering of the class meant that Adam was prevented from seating himself next to Melissa. She was placed near the door, and as soon as the bell rang gathered her belongings and left. Adam, on the far side of the room, rushed to follow. Despite trying to tell himself he was just trying to be helpful there was an unfamiliar voice telling him that he felt some attraction to her. It was a completely new feeling, and all he knew was that he felt an urge to see her again, to talk to her, to make her laugh.  
  
As he joined the throng pushing through the door, trying to reach Melissa, he felt a hand on his arm. Ms. Wallis was standing looking sternly at him over the rims of her half-moon glasses. "Mr. Banks, may I have a word?" Adam looked desperately over his shoulder and saw Melissa disappear around the corner. He sighed, resigning himself to his fate, and turned back to his strict teacher. "Mr. Banks, may I remind you that this is the first day of school, and the impressions you make on this day will stay with you for the rest of the school year?"  
  
"Yes Miss."  
  
"I've had you in my class before so I must say I was surprised to see your tardiness at ignoring the bell. On this occasion I'm willing to ignore it, but other teachers may not be so lenient."  
  
"Yes Miss," he repeated, whilst thinking that she was in fact the only person in the school uptight enough to react like this.  
  
"You may go." He turned away and stepped through the door, pulling a face at his telling off. "Oh, and Mr. Banks?" He rolled his eyes and turned back. "I understand Miss. Jones is a very attractive young lady, but I would appreciate it if you could refrain from spending my lessons staring across the classroom at her." It took a moment for his brain to register that she meant Melissa, but once it did his cheeks went hot.  
  
"No, I, uh..." he fumbled for a defence. She gave a slight smile, which made her look almost human for a second, then walked back to the blackboard, signalling that the meeting was over. He left the room and walked to the dining hall in a daze. Once inside he found himself scanning the room, but couldn't see her. The team, mistakenly thinking he was looking for them, sent up a chorus of "Banks!" and "cake eater!" He waved absentmindedly, went to the counter, and picked up a tray of the hot lunch. Wandering back towards the Ducks he looked again, but there was no splash of chestnut hair amongst the blonde and brunette. Cursing Ms. Wallis inwardly he clambered onto the bench between Charlie and Russ, who had shuffled up to make room.  
  
"Where've you been, cake eater?" Russ asked.  
  
"Ms. Wallis kept me behind," he replied, surveying the room one last time.  
  
"That witch," Charlie muttered, squeezing ketchup onto his plate. "She really does have something up her..."  
  
"Take that!" At the other end of the table Julie and Connie were pelting Portman with peas, revenge for some sexist comment. Averman tried to join in but his aim was poor, and he managed to hit the old Varsity goon, who was seated behind Portman. He turned round and, seeing who it was, growled and stood up threateningly.  
  
"Oh boy." Averman tried to shuffle backward and almost fell off the bench, before changing tactic and sliding forwards. He slid to the floor to a chorus of laughter, with several Ducks taking the opportunity to attack him with their feet. Adam quit searching the room, and submit to the usual lunchtime antics of his team.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
**Author's Note** : I wasn't sure if I should finish it there. I know where I want a chapter break to be, and I didn't know if I should have a long chapter to get to there, or two medium chapters. So if the ending seems a bit daft, that's why!!  
  
I GOT REVIEWS!! I was so happy, so THANK YOU!! does a little happy dance   
  
**Emily Henson -** I found the errors and was going to re-post the chapter, but decided not to this one time – thanks for the information though, that'll teach me to post in a rush!!  
  
**Anne 918 -** I can promise you; she won't join the hockey team! She can't even skate! (I have plans for a hopefully cute and romantic scene in the future!) As for characterizing the character's dialogue etc, that's what has put me off writing fan fiction in the past – I always worry I'll get a character completely wrong and ruin it. That's what is taking most of my energy in writing this story, so I'm so happy you noticed!!  
  
**banks'-gurl-99** - Thanks :o) and you didn't have to wait too long!  
  
I'm not sure if I'm meant to post questions on here, but I'll do it this once! The school year after D3, how old would the Ducks be? Would they be playing JV or Varsity? Would the old Varsity team still be in school? (I told you I don't know anything about American school!) 


	3. The trickery of the female mind

**Disclaimer** : Do not own the Ducks! 'nuff said.  
  
**Author's Note** : Going by what a couple of reviewers told me (thanks guys!) I'm going to have the Ducks as the JV team. I don't know how many Varsity are still in school, it isn't really important, but as you will see in this chapter at least 1 is. And although some Ducks are probably at Varsity level I don't want to separate them! Especially not if its only Banksy that gets left out. That was so mean. sob . I never forgave the writers for that. Meanies.  
  
Anyway, on with the chapter!!  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Adam had a free period next, which he had decided to spend skating. As he stepped out into the warm fall sunshine on the way to his dorm he noticed Melissa sitting on a bench a little way down the path, writing in a notebook. It was A4 sized, and bound in green fabric. As he got closer he could make out a tear sliding slowly down her cheek. He came to an awkward stop – as far as he was concerned there was nothing scarier than a girl crying. He rocked back on his heels, contemplating skirting round her, but it was too late. She'd seen him.  
  
She gave him a watery smile and he returned it. "Are you OK?" he asked, realising as he spoke what a stupid question it was. She wiped her cheek and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about my friends back home." Adam nodded – he understood all too well what it was like to be torn suddenly from your best friends.  
  
"I didn't see you in the lunch hall," he commented, sensing that she needed a swift change of subject. He knew he was right when she smiled gratefully at his intuition.  
  
"I wasn't hungry, and had no-one to sit with anyway, so I just came out here. I needed to write."  
  
"You could have sat with me, and my friends. They'd love to meet you."  
  
"I thought about it, but didn't want to intrude – you'd been nice enough to me already."  
  
"You can never be nice enough to a friend." She smiled at him and the tips of his ears turned red as he looked at the ground. "So, you gonna join us tomorrow?"  
  
"If you're sure its OK..."  
  
"Of course. If nothing else, you can help me out with my English work." He smiled cheekily and she laughed and gave in with a nod. "So...is that your diary?" He indicated the notebook. "Oh god, don't answer that, too personal!"  
  
"No, its OK. It kind of is – I don't write regular entries. It's sort of a scrapbook. Drawings, photos, poems, comments..."  
  
"Wow. You sound like a genius." She laughed, the now-familiar sound that made him feel like an embarrassed kid in her company, but at the same time made him happy that he'd been able to amuse her.  
  
"I'm not, I'm useless! I just enjoy it."  
  
"You're just being modest."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not." She giggled delightedly and he suddenly realised how she'd tricked him. "Hey!" He tried to look annoyed but couldn't help but laugh. Then he turned serious again. "Prove it."  
  
"Prove what?"  
  
"That you aren't being modest. That you're useless. I'm not going to believe it until you show me." She turned suddenly shy, for the first time since they'd met, and hugged the book to her chest.  
  
"I can't. Its private." He felt guilty for pushing her, especially since he knew how she felt. He'd kept a journal for years and would have died had anyone read it. He was going to apologise but she had seen the guilt in his face and had forgiven him instantly, and quickly changed the subject. "You want to see my friends?"  
  
"Sure." She flicked through the book, and then held a page open for him to see. There was a photo of her and two other girls, standing in a sunny garden in skirts and tank tops. One was blonde, one brunette, and all had huge smiles on their faces.  
  
"They're my two best friends. Hannah..." she indicated the blonde "...and Jenny," the brunette. She smiled fondly. "I miss them so much." Adam slid an arm around her shoulders and gave her an awkward squeeze. She was startled for a second, then relaxed into him. The peaceful moment was shattered by the ringing of the bell. "Crap!" She pulled herself away. "is that the first bell, or the second?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Either way, I'd better run. I'll catch you later!" She dashed off. "And thanks!" she yelled back over her shoulder. Adam sank back against the bench, rubbing a hand across his forehead. He didn't have a clue what she was thanking him for, and it served only to add to the confusion of the multitude of emotions swirling around in his head.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
**Author's Note** : I know this chapter was v. short, but as I explained last chapter I didn't know where to put the page break. I should have put this with the last chapter but hey, its done now. And its lucky really, I've hurt my wrist and it was so painful to type, I'm glad it was only short!!  
  
**CakeEater'sGirly99 -** Thanks for the kind comments! I'm going to try and make her less Mary Sueish, I have a couple of ideas!! And cheers for the help on the school system!!  
  
**Emily Henson** - Thanks for understanding! And again, cheers for the help!  
  
**Queen of the Cake-eaters** - Again, thank you!!  
  
A few thoughts...I've been watching the movies the past few days, and poor li'l Adam really is badly done to. The poor kid, he plays for the Hawks, and then gets shifted to his enemies. He has to get injured to be accepted by them, his father is cheering the team he's playing against, and his ex- best friends bully him. Then in D2 he gets injured AGAIN and has to miss games. And in D3, he gets shafted onto the Varsity team, which means he has to play his best friends, and is encouraged to turn on them! Give the kid a freakin' break for crying out loud!  
  
OK, I'll be quiet now!  
  
Oh, except to ask a question (yes, another one!) Are there really Mighty Ducks books??!! I'm sure I read someone mention them somewhere! If there are, why don't the freaking English bookstores sell them? ARGH!  
  
Please R&R and answer my ramblings !!  
  
Sorry for rambling. Au revoir! 


	4. Flirtatious behaviour

**Disclaimer** : Me own no Ducks, yada yada yada. Or the Nottingham Panthers.  
  
**Author's Note** : I SUCK at getting the chapter breaks right.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
"Did you know that a group of twelve or more cows is called a flink?"  
  
"Shut up Averman."  
  
"Did you know that in Singapore its illegal to chew gum?"  
  
"Shut UP Averman."  
  
"The surface area of the earth is 197 000 000 square miles. Isn't that interesting?"  
  
"NO!" the lunch table full of Ducks yelled, exasperated.  
  
"Jeez, Averman, tell all this to someone who actually cares will you?" Guy asked.  
  
"He can't. Cos no-one does," Russ replied. He and Averman started to bicker. Adam rolled his eyes and turned back to his hockey magazine. He felt a nudge in his side.  
  
"Hey, Banks, looks like you got your wish."  
  
"What?" Fulton nodded toward the doorway.  
  
"The new girl in a hockey shirt."  
  
-  
  
Melissa walked into the dining hall the next day, trying to quash the butterflies that had taken flight in her stomach. She wasn't sure whether it was because she was going to see Adam again or the prospect of eating lunch with a group of strangers who had known each other for years. All she knew was that she hadn't been able to stop thinking about Adam since their encounters the day before.  
  
She found him quickly – the table he was seated at was undoubtedly the rowdiest in the room. He was facing her but looking down, and she had a second in which to drink in his delicate features, clear blue eyes, and sweep of fair hair. The guy sitting next to him made some comment and he looked up, his eyes finally making contact with hers. A smile spread across his face, and her knees gave way. She may have only known him 24 hours, but she already knew that all she wanted was to earn as many of those smiles as possible. She signalled to him that she was going to the lunch line, and after grabbing some pasta made her way over to him.  
  
Adam stood up to greet her, and made room for her on the bench. She sat down as Adam introduced her.  
  
"I'm not going to bother telling you all their names," he told her.  
  
"Mine's the only one you need to know babe." Portman gave her a sleazy wink. "I'm Portman."  
  
"Nice to meet you," she replied politely.  
  
"Leave her alone Port." Charlie had arrived just in time to hear him trying it on. "Hey, I'm Charlie."  
  
"Melissa," she returned. "Or Mel. Whatever."  
  
"So you're from England?" Julie asked. "I went there a few years ago with the team I played with before the Ducks, I really liked it." Melissa looked around the table. She had already taken in Charlie's Duck jersey and suddenly realised what she'd walked into the middle of.  
  
"You all play hockey?" Charlie nodded, indicating the C on his jersey proudly.  
  
"We're the JV team. I'm the captain."  
  
"And an arrogant ass because of it," Portman commented, revenge for the captain's earlier remark.  
  
"So I'm guessing you're a fan," Ken interrupted in his usual peacemaker manner. She looked down at her shirt and smiled proudly.  
  
"Yeah, I love it. I don't play, just watch. This is my teams jersey, the Nottingham Panthers."  
  
"What skill level is it?" Adam queried.  
  
"Not that high, lower than the AHL. But they play at the highest level in Britain and I love it. It's more hard-working and gritty than pure talent, but there are a few stars thrown in there."  
  
"If it doesn't take talent maybe Averman should play over there," Guy commented. Averman screwed up his paper lunch bag and threw it at him. Again his aim was poor, and again hit the Varsity goon. This time he didn't bother hiding – he ran. "You run like a girl Averman!" Guy yelled at his retreating form.  
  
The conversation deviated from hockey to one about, inexplicably, the mating habits of kangaroos. Adam followed it vaguely, but concentrated more on watching Mel. She had thrown herself into the conversation head first, and was exchanging banter easily even with Russ, the resident King of quick talking. But he could see the nerves in her eyes, the slight shake of her hand as she raised her fork to her lips.  
  
The lunch break passed all too quickly, but a quick exchange of timetables showed Adam and Melissa had Biology together next period. As they trod the corridor together on the way to the lab Adam gave her a sideways look. "Congratulations."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Handling those guys. They can be a bit much." She laughed.  
  
"No they're great. I really enjoyed it. And I'm used to it, they remind me of my step-dad's friends."  
  
"Step-dad?"  
  
"Yeah, my parents are divorced. For the best though. It's my step-dad that got transferred over here. And hey, I handled them OK, didn't I?"  
  
"You sure did Lis." She stopped dead.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Lis...I'm sorry, is that not OK?"  
  
"No, its fine." They started walking again. "Its just my grandma was the only person who ever called me that. We were really close, but she passed away last year."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll stop, I'm just so used to everyone having nicknames!"  
  
"No, its fine. Cake eater." She smirked and he groaned.  
  
"Averman?"  
  
"Russ. But honestly, its fine." She saw he needed more convincing. "You saying it feels right." He blushed and they arrived at the lab, now in awkward silence.  
  
-  
  
The Biology professor was far more easygoing than Ms. Wallis, and the students could sit where they liked. Adam and Melissa shared a bench toward the back of the room. There was still a silence between them until Adam broke it with a safe topic – hockey.  
  
They whispered and giggled the hour away, their intelligent but dozy teacher paying no attention. They both preferred the NHL Eastern Conference to NHL West, thought Wayne Gretsky was a living legend, and liked white stick tape better than black. Both were tempted to skip the next period to hang out together, but agreed they'd better stay in their teachers' good books.  
  
As they left the classroom they paused before departing in opposite directions. Adam extended an invitation to watch their practise that afternoon, but she had to decline – she was going to see Ms. Wallis about an extra curricular poetry class. After wishing her luck with "the Witch" he fell silent, staring at the floor and scuffing the tiles with his toe. "So...it's our first game on Saturday, you want to come?" She grinned.  
  
"Hockey? You couldn't keep me away."  
  
"And maybe..." The bell rang. She looked up in panic.  
  
"Crap! I gotta dash. Later Ads!" She spun on her heel and dashed off. Adam watched her go with a sigh.  
  
"...you'd like to go out for something to eat afterwards." He spoke to air and sighed again, then headed downheartedly to his next class.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
**Author's Note** : I've gone through the chapters and changed the format of them slightly, and fixed the mistakes. But the content is the same.  
  
YAY more reviews. They make me so happy!!  
  
**Anne918 -** I've been updating quickly because I already had quite a bit of this written, it was just a case of typing it up. And hey, anything to avoid revising for my exams!! It may slow down a bit now though.  
  
**Emily Henson -** I looked on Amazon and in the UK the only one I can get is a used copy of the first one!! Grrr. I'm trying my hardest to make her less Mary Sue. Does being bad at some subjects and not a morning person help?  
  
**Ktbeanz -** I've never moved, and am really glad! But that's cool if you've got loads of mates everywhere!! And ramble as much as you like...I do!!  
  
**Meme-Ann** - Oh. My. God. YOU read my story? AND reviewed it? AND like it? AND think I have skill? I love your stuff so much! Its amazing! I SO agree with you about their crushes, it got a bit out of hand! At first they were supposed to just gradually fall for each other but it went a bit wrong. I have no control over my characters...! I think it was partly because I'm SO bad at starting stories; they always start really slowly and get v. boring, so I just kinda jumped straight in with it. I do have plans to slow it down though...and then maybe speed up again...and then perhaps change it...and then maybe even again? So yes, in answer to your second question, there will be some twists in the tale!  
  
**Shara2007** - I have read some of yours! Not all of it though, I have about 15 fics on the go! (As in reading them) My wish is your command...you just got more !!  
  
In a nutshell, THANK YOU to everyone who is reading and reviewing! Hugs for you ! 


	5. Saturday night fever

**Disclaimer** : I own zip, nada, zilch, zero. 'part from Melissa.  
  
**Author's Note** : I've been promising a long chapter for ages, and here it is!  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Saturday dawned sunny and bright. Melissa woke early, showered and dressed, before starting on the pile of homework she had accumulated. When it got to 10 o'clock she grabbed her bag and left to catch the bus into town, to pick up a couple of textbooks she needed.  
  
As she crossed the green lawn that rolled from the dorms to the side exit of the campus she was thinking of Adam. They'd been getting on great, and his smile still sent shivers down her spine, but she was confused about her feelings.  
  
"Hey, Mel!" Julie and Connie were calling her, having just left the dorms. She stopped and waited as they jogged toward her. "Are you going into town?" Julie asked as the three fell into step beside each other.  
  
"Yeah, I need some books, and files and things."  
  
"So not clothes shopping?"  
  
"Well, of course. That's a given!" All three laughed.  
  
"You want to join us?" Connie asked as she held open the side gate for them.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course." They crossed the sidewalk (AN : Check me getting the American lingo!) just as the bus pulled up. "The more people to tell me something suits me the better!" Julie rolled her eyes as they slipped into seats halfway up the bus.  
  
"Conns is a nightmare to shop with," she informed Melissa. "You tell her five times a shirt looks great, she's not sure and tries on every other shirt in the store, then goes back to the first one."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with trying to look nice!" she defended herself.  
  
"Especially when you're trying to impress a guy." Connie glared daggers at her.  
  
"Who?" Melissa asked, intrigued. "Guy?" Connie's jaw dropped.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Come on Conns, its obvious!" Julie leant closer to Melissa and whispered conspiratorially, "She's in denial. They SO want each other, but won't admit it."  
  
"Quit it Jules." Connie was bright read, and turned away. Melissa looked out the window for a minute, and then tried to diffuse the tense situation by asking if their stop was next.  
  
"No, it's the one after," Julie replied. "Outside the diner. We'll go there for lunch, if that's OK with you? Maybe hook up with some of the guys?"  
  
"Sure thing," Melissa replied, a smile creeping onto her face. Julie nudged Connie.  
  
"I think our Mel has a little crush on a certain centre forward." Connie, now the attention was off her, rejoined the conversation.  
  
"I'd agree with that! So spill it Mel, what's the deal?" The bus pulled to a halt and the girls piled off.  
  
"So is that the diner?" Melissa asked. It was clear she was attempting to change the subject – even more so when you consider the fact there was a 10- foot neon sign blaring the word "DINER" across the streets of Minneapolis.  
  
"Stop changing the subject!" Julie was wise to her instantly. "Are you into Banks?"  
  
"Way to ease into it like we agreed Jules." Connie rolled her eyes at her straightforward friend.  
  
"Well, we both want to know!" Both girls looked pointedly at Mel, and she held her hands up laughing.  
  
"OK, OK! The answer is, I don't know. We get on great, he's an amazing guy, but I don't know if I feel more than friendship for him yet. Alright?"  
  
"I guess..." Connie replied uncertainly. "You'd just be so cute together!"  
  
"And he's so into you its unbelievable," Julie added. Melissa flushed red.  
  
"Don't be stupid Jules. Hey, Conn, is that a shoe store I see?" This time they accepted her swift change of subject and crossed the street, gossiping like crazy.  
  
-  
  
After three hours they were shopped out. Mostly window-shopped, but the number of bags they carried showed they'd made a few purchases as well.  
  
Leaving the bookstore, where Melissa had finally bought her texts, Julie stopped dead and swept her long blonde hair away from her face. "Lunch?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask!" Connie had dropped her bags and was leaning against a wall, eyes closed. She laid a hand to her forehead dramatically. "I'm dying!"  
  
"If only," Julie replied shortly. "Now get moving!"  
  
-  
  
Adam sat in a booth in the diner, picking at a plate of fries. Guy was next to him, Charlie opposite, and they were arguing about a Rangers vs. Blackhawks game the night before. Adam had tuned out long before, and was now staring unseeingly out the window.  
  
The bell above the door dinged, and he glanced up idly to see the entrants. Julie walked in, and he was glad to see again how he felt nothing. He'd had a thing for her in LA, and it was completely over now – but he still had to reassure himself of it every time he saw her. Connie followed her and scanned the room. As soon as she laid eyes on Guy her eyes lit up. It was ridiculous how the two wouldn't admit their feelings for one another.  
  
Adam was just raising his hand to beckon them over when a third girl walked in. It was Melissa. In jeans and a grey t-shirt, the front of her hair pulled back from her face, she looked amazing. Then again, to him she'd have looked amazing in a sack. On closer inspection he found her t-shirt to be emblazoned with the Guns 'n' Roses logo, and his jaw dropped. His favourite band in the whole world, ever. Could she be anymore perfect?  
  
"Shove over Guy." Julie nudged him and he slid over obediently. Charlie scrambled off his bench, heading towards the bathroom, leaving Melissa to sit where he vacated, opposite Adam. Connie slid in next to her.  
  
"Have you been shopping?" Adam asked. Julie and Connie were busy pinching fries from his plate, so she answered.  
  
"Yeah. Jules and Con have been showing me the sights of Minneapolis." A waitress came over and the girls ordered burgers and sodas. Charlie returned and struck up his argument with Guy again. Julie and Connie started discussing a film they had watched the night before, so Adam turned back to Melissa.  
  
"You like Guns 'n' Roses then?" He indicated her shirt.  
  
"Like them? I LOVE them! They're my favourite band."  
  
"Mine too." Adam smiled shyly.  
  
"Really? I didn't think you'd be into that kind of music." She suddenly realised how easily that could be taken as an insult and fumbled for an excuse. Adam laughed at her obvious discomfort.  
  
"What did you think I'd be into then? Classical?"  
  
"I, er..."  
  
"You surprise me too, I had you down as a Country and Western kinda girl." She suddenly realised he was teasing her, and after the initial relief decided to give as good as she got.  
  
"Yeah, I love that. And as for you – I'd say more opera than classical."  
  
"No, definitely classical. Those pianos...harps....flutes...its magical, it truly is." They looked at each other, couldn't keep straight faces, and burst out laughing.  
  
Charlie, Julie and Connie all exchanged glances, eyebrows raised.  
  
"And that last goal, there was no way it should have counted, not only was the guy hooked he kicked the..." Guy stopped as he realised he'd lost his listeners. "What are you..." he looked sideways and found Melissa and Adam laughing delightedly as they fired quotes from some movie at each other. His eyebrows shot up as realisation dawned. "Are they...?" Charlie nodded, Julie laid a finger to her lips, and Connie kicked him under the table.  
  
-  
  
"OK. Favourite Guns 'n' Roses song ever." Melissa leant forward, steepling her fingers beneath her chin. Adam cocked his head to one side, thinking.  
  
"That's a hard one. Um – either 'Paradise City' or 'November Rain'. How about you?"  
  
"Easy! 'November Rain', no doubt about it. It's the most beautiful song ever. 'Welcome to the Jungle' is my second favourite, the guitar in it is amazing."  
  
"That riff in the middle! Its unbelievable."  
  
"Izzy Stradlin is a musical genius, there's no doubt about it. Hey, Charlie, who..." Looking round, she found she was talking to empty space. There was no-one else in the booth. "Um, Adam – where'd the others go?" He looked as confused as her.  
  
"I really don't know. Maybe they just went back to school. Actually, Conns and Jules probably dragged them off shopping." Melissa laughed.  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me! And Connie'll be hinting to Guy about what she likes."  
  
"Yeah, and Guy will pay no attention, and she'll get all huffy."  
  
"And poor Julie'll get an earful!" They laughed again, and then sighed. "Love her really though, don't you?"  
  
"To bits," Adam confirmed. "As a friend," he added, a little too quickly.  
  
"That's what I meant." There was a silence. "So. Most over-rated band at the moment."  
  
"The White Stripes," he replied without hesitation. She slammed her hand down on the table.  
  
"You are SO right!" They looked at each other, disbelief creeping in at their similarities, then burst into laughter.  
  
-  
  
"So if you like hockey so much how come you don't play?" Adam took a couple of M&Ms from the packet she proffered and popped them in his mouth. She shrugged.  
  
"I just don't."  
  
"Come on, there must be more to it than that."  
  
"Well, there isn't," she replied shortly, quickening her pace. His long stride quickly caught her up and he laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Lis, I'm sorry." She came to a stop with a sigh.  
  
"You really wanna know?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "I can't skate. I've always wanted to, and I tried, but I can't."  
  
"Anyone can skate, you just need to practise. If you want I can –"  
  
"I told you, I CAN'T." She looked at his confused face and sighed again. "I have a phobia - a really, really bad one – of falling. I can't go up too high, I can't look out of windows higher than the first storey, I can't use escalators. I was jacked full of sedatives on the flight here, I can't remember a thing, thank god. And I can't skate. It may sound pathetic, but I'm absolutely terrified of falling over."  
  
"It isn't pathetic," he told her softly, sorry he'd pushed her into telling him. "What's pathetic is me being scared of spiders."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. I see one, I scream like a girl." She laughed delightedly. His face turned suddenly serious. "But if you tell anyone, I will have to kill you." She made the motion of zipping her lips closed, her mouth curving lopsidedly into a grin as she did so. Slinging an arm around her shoulders, Adam led her across the lawn, back to the dorms.  
  
-  
  
Melissa pulled her t-shirt over her head, the reached and turned on the shower. As she twisted she caught sight of herself in the mirror and scowled, turning squarely to face it. She had quite clear skin on her face, but her upper arms hard always been spotty, and she hated it.  
  
Stepping out the shower a few minutes later she grabbed her towel and dried off. Half an hour later she was ready, leaving her dorm in jeans, green camisole top, and deep red cord, blazer-style jacket. Arms wrapped around herself against the evening chill that had set in she walked the short distance to the ice rink.  
  
Entering was like coming home. The ice shining in the light, the music, the crowd, the rainbow of hockey jerseys, the buzz of excitement in the air. It was what she loved. Taking a seat in the bleachers a few rows back, she tucked her hands under her thighs and leant forward, surveying the stands and the ice.  
  
The music gradually built to a crescendo, as those in close proximity to the players tunnel stood, cheering. The action swept swiftly round the rink like a wave as the players took to the ice, skates gliding over the gleaming surface. Melissa sank back to the bench as Adam skated forward for the face-off. He took it, won the draw, and slid the puck across to Charlie, who brought it swiftly down the wing. As a Tiger bore down on him he slipped the puck back to Adam, who had been close on his flank. Adam faked around one D-man, slid the puck through the legs of the other and danced round him to collect it, faked a shot and brought the puck to his backhand to hit it high into the net, all in one fluid motion.  
  
"Yeah!" He threw his arms up in celebration as Charlie grabbed him around the waist and the other iced players piled in to congratulate him.  
  
-  
  
Adam sat in the bench, pumped full of adrenaline. The Ducks had a 2-0 lead, through him and Connie. The game was fast-paced and exciting, but he wasn't concentrating on it, at least at that point. He was busy scanning the stands, searching for a mess of glossy chestnut curls.  
  
"I know for a fact there are no scouts here tonight. "So you must have a girl in the stands." Charlie smirked as Adam turned to look at him. He wasn't expecting him to go red and look down at the damp floor. "Banks, I wasn't serious! But wait – you do, don't you?!" Realisation dawned. "It's Melissa isn't it?!"  
  
"Shut up Spazway," he muttered, the flush spreading to his neck.  
  
"Oh my god, you like her, don't you? I mean I don't blame you – if I wasn't with Linda...its just, its you, I mean, you don't like girls!" He gave him a gentle cuff around the head. "My boy's growing up!"  
  
"I told you to shut it!" Adam jumped angrily from the bench and was over the boards in a second, stealing the puck almost instantly and spinning on a dime, followed by a dash the length of the rink. He was practically a blur, passing three Tiger players like they weren't there. He faked the goalie out of his pads before slotting the puck home once more. The siren blared, the band struck up a rousing chorus, and the crowd went wild.  
  
"Hey, Banks, maybe I should piss you off more often!" Charlie yelled to him.  
  
As he skated back to the bench to be congratulated by his teammates he glanced up at the stands, and finally saw her. She was on her feet cheering, her eyes on him. He raised his stick to her and she grinned, clapping her hands together in a motion that wasn't celebratory but congratulatory, and meant just for him.  
  
-  
  
After the game, a 6-2 victory for the Ducks, Adam showered and changed quickly and left the celebrations in the locker room to walk back into the rink. It was empty, save for two giggling freshman girls who had huge crushes on Charlie, and his girlfriend Linda, who was glaring at them formidably. Saying she was overprotective and angsty was a huge understatement.  
  
"Hey, Lind, have you seen Lissy?" he called up to her.  
  
"No, not since yesterday. Sorry Adam."  
  
"Thanks anyway," he replied, and hurried to leave.  
  
"Adam?" He rolled his eyes. Not fast enough. He knew what was coming. "Where's Charlie?" Sure enough, there it was.  
  
"Changing. He'll be out in a minute."  
  
"He'd better be," she returned in a huff. "He knows I'm waiting."  
  
"See you later Lind." This time he managed to escape, only to end up back outside the dressing room, waiting for the team so they could go to the diner for celebratory sodas. He'd been going to invite Melissa. Why hadn't she waited? His eyes alighted on a leaflet pinned to the notice board in the corridor. It was advertising ice skating lessons. A smile came to his lips as he began to formulate a plan.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
**Author's Note** : So there's another chapter gone! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!  
  
**Meme-Ann -** It matters to me! And ooh, working together would be great, I actually had a vague idea for a fic the other day but wasn't sure if I could pull it off...I'll e-mail you if that's OK?  
  
**Emily Henson -** Thanks for the advice, keep it coming! Hehe, I really appreciate it, I have a couple of Mary-Sue-Diminishing tricks up my sleeve for the next few chapters...  
  
**Ktbeanz** - Yay I'm glad you like her! As for the Conferences, hmm...I like Eastern cos it has the Bolts, Habs, Leafs, Devs...but then the West has Flames and Canucks (and although I've never been I prefer the look of the West Coast!) BOLTS FOR THE CUP !! 


	6. Flying on ice

**Disclaimer** : You really need to hear it again? I own nothin'!  
  
=  
  
=

=

The sound of fist connecting with wood disturbed the restful peace of the room. Melissa opened one eye. It came again, and she rolled over with a groan, pulling the blankets over her head. The sound got louder and more persistent, and she gave up.  
  
"Who is it?" She croaked.  
  
"Lis? It's me. Adam." Cursing him under her breath she dragged herself out of bed and to the door. She unhooked the catch.  
  
"What?" She growled at him.  
  
"Whoa, someone's not a morning person." He was far too cheery for her liking, and she shot him a glare.  
  
"I AM a morning person. The problem is, it's not the morning. It's the MIDDLE OF THE FREAKING NIGHT!"  
  
"Its 8 am, and it's a beautiful day, and you are going on a mystery trip." He refused to be fazed by her attitude. "So pull some clothes on, get rid of that awful breath, and meet me out here in 5 minutes."  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"I'll spray paint 'I Love Cheesy Pop Music' on your door." She groaned again and stumbled into the bathroom. He took that as a yes and left her to it.  
  
10 minutes later she emerged in jeans and sweatshirt and breathed pointedly on him, to prove her minty fresh breath. He wrinkled his nose and stepped back.  
  
"Classy, real classy." She stuck her tongue out. "You took your time, I was about to fetch a spray can."  
  
"You do, you die," she returned shortly. "Now where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"Where?" she demanded.  
  
"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it." He was smiling infuriatingly, lounging against the wall.  
  
"If you don't tell me I'm not going."  
  
"So grumpy!" he teased. "It's a relief to know you aren't happy ALL the time."  
  
"You try being happy after being woken up at the crack of dawn by some grinning loony wanting to take you on some stupid trip," she grumbled.  
  
"You'll love it, trust me. Now come on." He tugged on her arm. She gave in and let him lead her out of the dorm and across the school grounds.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked again a minute later.  
  
"I'd sure hate to be around you at Christmas."  
  
"Tell me where we're going!"  
  
"No need. We're here now." They were standing outside the ice rink.  
  
"You wanted to show me the ice rink? I already saw it, last night, remember? Congratulations by the way!"  
  
"Thanks. Now come on!" He took her hand and led her inside. She followed reluctantly, dragging her feet, as he led her round the corridor and through the tunnel, onto the home bench. He dumped a bag she hadn't even noticed he'd been carrying and pulled out two pairs of hockey skates. "I guessed you were a 6." (AN : Sorry, I don't know UK-US shoe size conversions!)  
  
"I am. But what are you doing, I told you, I can't skate."  
  
"No, you just think you can't. Now put them on." It was easier to comply than argue and she followed orders. Adam laced his skates with practiced ease and jumped onto the ice. He skated one lap, enjoying the sense of peace and freedom that skating never failed to deliver to him, before skidding to a stop in front of the bench. Melissa was standing, hands on her hips, one eyebrow raised, pouting slightly like a petulant child. He wanted to laugh but knew that wouldn't help his cause. He offered her a hand. She looked at him as if he were crazy. "Come on," he coaxed. She shook her head and took a step backwards. "Fine," he sighed. "I didn't want to have to resort to this, but drastic times call for drastic measures." He reached out and before she knew what was happening grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up.  
  
"No!" She screamed. It was a scream that wasn't the result of a playful action, but one that was full of real terror. He set her down again instantly and she fought him off, hitting at his arms until he released her. She stumbled backwards and sank down onto the bench shaking, her face hidden in her hands.  
  
"Lis, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Adam dropped to is knees in front of her and took her hands in his, gently easing them away from her face. Frightened green eyes looked back at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise it was this bad. I thought I could help you skate; I was going to hold on to you so you wouldn't fall. I just wanted to help." She looked into his eyes, so blue and clear, and knew he was honest. In that split second he came to be one of the most trusted people in her life. She trusted him, and if she trusted him, she should let him try.  
  
"OK."  
  
"What?"  
  
"OK. Help me skate. I want to skate; I don't want to be afraid anymore.  
  
"Are you sure?" She nodded. He stood up, still holding her hands, and drew her to her feet. He stepped down onto the ice and she put her hands on his shoulders, Adam holding her waist to support her weight. She stepped down onto the ice and gasped, clutching him around his neck. "It's OK," he murmured through her hair. "I wont let you fall." He carefully turned her in his arms until her back was pressed against his chest, and his arms were tight round her waist. "Do you trust me?" he whispered. She nodded, heart racing, but faithful. He lifted he until her skates were clear of the ice and slowly began to move forwards. He skated the length of the rink, although she only dared to open her eyes just before the end. He set her down carefully, still holding her close. "Are you OK?"  
  
She was shaking from a mixture of nerves and adrenaline, but it felt amazing. "I'm fine," she replied. He shifted again until he was standing next to her, one arm wrapped around her waist. He moved her arm so it was in front of him and he held it, supporting her further. With her free hand she grasped the arm that was around her waist, her nails digging into his skin as she clutched him in fear.  
  
"Ready?" She nodded. He started to move again, at first just pulling her along, until she found her feet and hesitantly started to skate. They moved at a snail's pace, but Adam was patient and careful, and Melissa gradually started to enjoy it. For one heart-stopping moment she slipped, but his strength kept her up, and they carried on.  
  
After half an hour Adam returned her to the bench, reluctantly relinquishing his grip on her, and she sank down onto the bench. She was silent for a long time.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked eventually. She looked at him. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were sparkling, and she had a huge grin on her face.  
  
"That was amazing. I always thought skating would be good but that was...that was unbelievable." He nodded, understanding exactly how she felt.  
  
"Skating is the best thing in the world. It's my favourite part of hockey. I love it so much, it makes me feel so free, and like I can do anything. If I'm ever upset, or worried, it clears my mind. It's like magic. When I'm going fast, and I can feel the cold air on my face and rushing through my hair, I feel – I feel like I'm flying."  
  
She was staring at him and as he finished he found himself turning red under her gaze. She flung her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek, then hugged him close.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
=  
  
=

=  
  
**Author's Note** : Do I have anything to say? Um...don't think so! Except thanks again to everyone who's reviewing! And hi to anyone who's reading but not reviewing waves   
  
Oh, I remember something I wanted to say...I always check my chapters for mistakes before posting, then read them again once they are posted to make sure. Once I posted and re-read the last chapter, I noticed something that made me cringe! Where Adam says "could she be anymore perfect?" it just screams "MARY SUE!!" I was going to go back and edit it, but decided against it, cos it fits. I just want to explain the reason behind it though – it's not saying she IS perfect, its more that she's perfect for him. If that makes sense!  
  
**Anne918 -** Amazing? Me? Gee! blush I wanted some random comments for Averman so did a Google search and found a website packed full of them! I'll probably use it again in the future! I'm trying so hard to get everyone's personalities right!  
  
**Shara2007** - I'm not going to tell you what happens! Don't want to ruin it! You'll just have to keep reading and see, hehe.  
  
**Ktbeanz** - It's weird, I didn't particularly dislike Linda, and I'm only writing her this way because it'll be important for something that happens later. But now she bugs me! I watched D3 the other day and the way she says "you're a jock, aren't you" to Charlie, acting all surprised, when HE'S WEARING A FREAKING HOCKEY JERSEY!!  
  
Ohmygod I LOVE QUEEN! They're so good, my Greatest Hits albums are wearing out! Lol. Guns 'n' Roses are great too though, you have GOT to listen to 'November Rain' its seriously beautiful. Plus it will be in this story later!  
  
The thing with NHL teams is that cos I don't live over there I don't really support a team, as in really really support them. I have my own team over here. Those are just the ones I'm fond of. I'm not sure why but I'm not too keen on Wings either, and Philly knocked out Devs, so thumbs down to them!  
  
**Beautyqueen321 -** Yay a new reviewer! Hello! Thanks for the compliments! As you see in this chapter the suggested romance is "hotting up"...but who knows what might happen! Apart from me, cos I'm in control. Mwahaha. But yeah, I do the whole sweet romantic build up thing!  
  
**Anna** - Another new reviewer! How exciting! Hello to you too! Eek, you're a Wings fan, and I just said I don't like them. Hmmm. Sorry! Is that true about Calgary? Eek. Like I say, I don't live over there, so don't know much about it. I just have a soft spot for them cos they're Canadian West, and my first ever favourite hockey player used to play for them.  
  
**Meme-Anne -** Nope, no twin, I'm just your regular Guns 'N' Roses liking, M&M eating Brit kid! I'm on an update list? Yay! Martin St. Louis rocks my socks! He's, like, God on skates.  
  
**Banks'-gurl-99** - Why thank you!  
  
**Emily Henson** - Yeah I like them! They're awesome. There will be more Connie and Guy – there wont be any great detail on them but they will be mentioned and things will happen, cos I think they're dead cute! I hope you liked the skating in this chapter!  
  
Argh, that was a long Author's Note. I apologise.


	7. Attack of the PMS

**Disclaimer** : I don't own the Ducks. If I did, d'ya really think I'd be sitting here writing this?  
  
**Author's Note** : This is a pretty short and random chapter. I wrote it in, but it doesn't really fit with the last chapter or the next, cos they have pretty self-contained storylines. But I didn't want to cut it cos, well, I like it! So I decided just to post it as its own chapter.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
The next morning Melissa woke late, skipped breakfast, and ran straight to Biology. She collapsed onto the stool next to Adam just as the second bell rang.  
  
"Cutting it a bit fine Jones."  
  
"Shut it Banks."  
  
"What's up your ass?"  
  
"Oh, you know. Morning." He laughed. Mr. Kabowski was circling the room, handing out the test papers they had taken the previous week. He paused by their desk.  
  
"Nice work, Mr. Banks." He handed him his paper, with a large A circled in red splashed across it. "Disappointing, I'm afraid, Miss. Jones." He gave her back her test and she groaned. There was a D, and a comment of "see me after class."  
  
"I'm so crap," she muttered, staring at it.  
  
"A D isn't that bad," Adam encouraged her. She turned to look at him, and even he couldn't sustain his optimism under her withering glare. "OK, so maybe it's not great. But you'll get better."  
  
"Easy for you to say, straight-A ass-kisser," she snapped. He looked hurt and she was immediately guilty. "Ads, I'm sorry, I..."  
  
"Forget it," he replied tersely, and turned his attention back to the professor. Half an hour later he still hadn't spoken a word. She poked him in the side. He didn't flinch. She poked again, harder. He still made no motion. She started to tickle him. The corner of his mouth began to twitch. Aha! A reaction. She slid her hand round to his stomach and tickled there. He gave a gasp and pulled her hand away, laughing despite himself.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. "It's no excuse, but I get really bad PMS."  
  
"So not only is it first thing in the morning you're PMS'ing?" She nodded sheepishly and he groaned. "And I get this first period Monday AND Wednesday every month?" She nodded again, grinning, and he groaned deeply. "Man, give me a break!"  
  
"Sure thing. Where do you want it?" It was his turn to deliver a withering glare.  
  
"Shut it, Hormone Girl."  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
**Author's Note** : Just thought I'd mention, I'm starting a new story...I wasn't going to cos I want to focus on this, but the idea has been bugging me and wont go away! It'll only be short but is a Julie and Adam fic, so if you're a JA fan go check if out! Please :o) its called "I Made Varsity?" 


	8. A shoulder to cry on

**Disclaimer** : I own zip. Except Melissa.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
On Friday night Julie and Connie invited Melissa round to watch a film. They sprawled out in their dorm, which was just down the hall from Mel's, laughing and crying intermittently at the latest romantic comedy. As soon as it was over Mel tried to leave to avoid the interrogation she knew was coming. She was too late though, as Julie grabbed her and hauled her over to sit in the desk chair.  
  
"Spill it, Jones."  
  
"What?" she asked innocently.  
  
"You and Banks."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"We NEED to know." She held her hands up against the barrage, laughing.  
  
"What are you two, Tom and Zoë? You'd make great interrogators; you might as well shine a light in my eyes!"  
  
"If it'd help..." Connie reached threateningly for the desk lamp.  
  
"No! I'll tell you!" She laughed. "We're friends. And that's it." They both looked disappointed.  
  
"Why don't you like him?"  
  
"I mean, its Banks, what is there not to like?"  
  
"Hey, look, if you're gonna go into defensive friend mode on me...I know you're two of his best friends, and I don't want to talk to you about this if you're going to hate me for not wanting to date him." They both looked sheepish.  
  
"Sorry Mel."  
  
"Yeah, sorry Mel," Connie echoed. "We just think you'd be perfect together." She sighed.  
  
"You know what? So do I. We get on so well, have so much in common, and he's an amazing guy. He's sweet, kind, funny, gorgeous...perfect. But I'm not going to go there."  
  
"He hasn't got a girl, if that's what you're worried about?"  
  
"No, it's not that." She fiddled with the zipper on her jacket. "I made the mistake of getting involved with a friend. I was best mates with a guy, we decided to date, and it was fantastic. Then something went wrong, we broke up, and I haven't spoken to him in six months. Everything screwed up, and I've learnt my lesson."  
  
"You and Banks aren't BEST friends..." Connie tried.  
  
"Maybe not. But it's gone too far, we're too close." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm scared of losing him."  
  
-  
  
15 minutes later Melissa was back in her room. The party had broken up pretty soon after her admission, maybe something to do with the way she had fled the dorm. In blue pyjama shorts and a white tank top she was ready for bed. Just as she pulled back the covers there was a knock at the door. She sighed.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Adam."  
  
"Christ Banks! If it's not enough for you to wake me up at the crack of dawn, you now want to stop me going to sleep at all? What is wi –"She finally had the door open and the sight of Adam stopped her sentence dead. His face was chalk-white, his hair a mess. But it was his eyes that scared her most. The beautiful blue was a stone grey, and the life that usually sparkled there was gone. "God, Ads, what's happened?" His lower lip began to tremble and she opened her arms hurriedly. He fell into them, and sobbed uncontrollably on her shoulder. Melissa wrapped her arms around him, stroking his back soothingly, as she moved backwards slowly, guiding him with her. She reached a foot around him to kick shut the door.  
  
When his sobs finally subsided she pulled back so she could look into his eyes.  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
"It's my parents. They're getting a divorce." She understood instantly why he had come to her.  
  
"Right. Sit on the bed. We're going to talk this whole thing out." He followed orders and she walked across the room to the desk. "Now, I know guys don't do the whole caring and sharing thing. But tough luck, cos you're with a girl, and we do the whole deal." As she spoke she was on her knees, rifling through the middle drawer. "When we do, we have our best friends with us, to listen to us. But you know what a girl's real best friend is?" He shook his head blankly. She found her quarry and held it aloft. "Chocolate! It's always there, it doesn't answer back, and most importantly of all..." she joined him on the bed "...it tastes damn good!" She tossed him a soda she'd grabbed and crossed her legs, unpeeling the wrapper on the chocolate and setting it in front of them. She cracked the top of her soda and took a swig. "So. Talk."  
  
"I got a phone call, from my mom. She said dad left this morning, he's staying with my uncle."  
  
"Maybe they'll work it out."  
  
"No. She said they're getting a divorce." Melissa thought for a moment as she snapped off a piece of chocolate and nibbled it idly.  
  
"Do they fight a lot?"  
  
"Yeah, all the time. When I lived at home I used to lock myself away in my room with my headphones on, and could still hear them. It got worse after my brother left, my mom wanted him to be a lawyer or a doctor or something, my dad wanted him to play hockey."  
  
"So there's your answer."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"They'll be happier apart, Ads." She laid a hand on his arm, gently stroking it with her fingers. "I know it's hard, god, I cried for days after my parents split up. But won't it be better when they don't fight anymore? They'll be happier, and so will you. Your dad will still love you, you'll still see him."  
  
"I guess..." he replied uncertainly. "It's just going to be different."  
  
"I know, and like I say, it'll be hard. But change can be a good thing. It might even bring you closer together, it sure did with me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup. They used to fight so much my dad was never home. After he left, I saw more of him. And him and my mom, they were friends again. They could have civilised conversations – hell, my dad was at my mom's second wedding. Sure I miss us all living together, but it's better this way. I have memories from when we were a family, and I'll treasure them forever. But I had to move on." He still looked unsure. "And just think, twice as many birthday presents." He smiled weakly.  
  
"You really think it's for the best?"  
  
"I honestly, truly do." She reached out and tilted his chin with her fingers, so he was looking into her eyes. "Would I lie to you?" He managed a stronger smile.  
  
"Thank you." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. As he drew back, Adam wiped a hand across his cheek. "I just feel..."  
  
"Feel what?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, it's stupid."  
  
"Feel what, Ads?" She had hold of his hands, squeezing them reassuringly.  
  
"Like I've let him down." He spoke in a voice that was barely audible. She was filled with worry at what he said, but simply made beckoning motions with her fingers, encouraging him to continue. "All my life, he's wanted me to do well. At hockey, in school, everything. I've played my heart out for years, worked my ass off at school. But no matter what I've done, I feel like it's not good enough."  
  
"Please don't tell me you think him leaving is your fault." He just looked at her, and she wanted to hit him she was so angry. "Don't be stupid Ads."  
  
"My whole life I've let him down. I got taken off the Hawks, I got injured in LA, I quit Varsity..."  
  
"Adam?" she interrupted him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're an idiot."  
  
"Thanks a lot."  
  
"Hey, no, I didn't mean it like that..." she manoeuvred herself so she was sitting next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Look, Ads, you're amazing. You're the best player on the team, you could easily be playing Varsity, but you aren't because you love your friends and you're loyal to them. When you got taken off the Hawks you didn't throw a strop and quit, when your wrist got hurt you carried on playing because you didn't want to let your team or your dad down. Not only that, you're a straight-A student, you're a great friend, you're a total gentleman...I'd bet my bottom dollar that you've never let anyone down your whole life." He opened his mouth to protest but she shushed him, laying a finger gently across his lips. "There is no way this is your fault. Even if your dad doesn't love your mom anymore, he loves you. I bet he's proud of you every day of his life, and loves you more and more each day. And whether he lives at home, or at your uncle's, or on the moon, that will never change."  
  
"You promise?" He sounded like a child, and looked like one as he stared at her with eyes full of fear and trust, his turned-up nose wrinkled, his lower lip trembling.  
  
"I promise." She kissed his forehead. "I promise." Adam slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She could feel his tears on her bare shoulder as he cried silently, and rubbed his back comfortingly. He pulled back after a long while, his eyes dry at last.  
  
"I should get going. I'm not gonna be able to sleep though."  
  
"You can stay a while, if you like."  
  
"You're sure?" She nodded.  
  
"It's Saturday tomorrow, I can sleep in. Movie?" They ended up snuggled together on her bed. It had been 11pm when Adam arrived; it was 2:30am when the movie finished. Melissa was asleep, curled up next to Adam, half lying on his lap with her head resting on his chest.  
  
"Lis? Lissy, wake up," he whispered. She gave a little moan as she awoke, blinking in confusion. "I'd better go. Thanks for tonight, you're an angel."  
  
"I know. What time is it?"  
  
"2:30. I gotta get back to my dorm."  
  
"Don't you think you should stay here? I don't know about your dorm supervisor, but if mine catches you sneaking outta here she'll have you strung up with your testicles cut off." He made a face.  
  
"Sounds painful. OK, I'll stay here. A night on the floor should do my back good anyway." He looked unsure.  
  
"No, we can share." He raised an eyebrow. "Fully clothed!" She threw a pillow at him. "Dirty boy. Here." She handed him a t –shirt. "Wear that with your boxers." He was still looking at her. "What, have you never shared with a girl before?" He shook his head. "You really the perfect gentleman aren't you. Are you OK with it?"  
  
"I am if you are."  
  
"Sure thing. Now go change." He retreated to the bathroom and emerged moments later in his boxer shorts and loaned t-shirt. Melissa had her back to him, and he scrambled into bed before she could see, lying with his back pressed against the wall. She slid in after him, lying on her side, facing him. "OK?" He nodded and she flicked off the lamp, sending the room into darkness. A faint glow came from the luminous display on her alarm clock. "So how do you feel?"  
  
"About this or my parents?"  
  
"Your parents."  
  
"I'm alright. I think you're right; it's for the best. It'll be weird, but I can get used to it."  
  
"That's my boy," she teased gently, and kissed his nose lightly. "Night."  
  
"Night," he replied softly, as she snuggled down under the covers. She was asleep in seconds, but Adam lay awake, running things over in his mind. Melissa kept twitching in her sleep. At one point she wriggled closer to Adam with a "mmm." Tentatively he lifted his arm and laid it across her. She emitted a soft sigh and pressed closer, her face against his chest.  
  
-  
  
Melissa's eyes flickered open. She could still see darkness. That wasn't right. She moved her head backwards and found herself staring into Adam's eyes. His arm was over her, and she'd been snuggled up to his chest. Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and she rolled onto her back as he retracted his arm.  
  
"Sleep well?" he asked.  
  
"Mmm," she replied, her voice thick with sleep. "I don't have a clue how that happened."  
  
"Me either," he assured her, a little too quickly. She noticed that the colour of his cheeks matched hers and smiled.  
  
"It was nice though," she ventured. Adam's eyes widened a fraction.  
  
"Yeah it – it was," he managed to reply. For once the irrational part of his brain took over and he laid his arm over her again. She rolled back into his embrace willingly and drifted back to sleep.  
  
-  
  
When Melissa woke again daylight was streaming through a crack in the curtains. She turned her head to check the clock. It was just after 9am. She poked Adam in the stomach.  
  
"Hey, Ads." He didn't wake up and she poked harder. "Adam! Banks! Cake eater! Wake up!"  
  
"Five more minutes mom," he murmured. Stifling laughter she started to tickle him until he finally woke up. "Wha?" (AN : Purposeful spelling error!) He blinked in the light, confused.  
  
"Don't you have practice this morning?" Adam finally registered where he was and sat up as Melissa rolled onto her back again.  
  
"Crap, I'm late." He pushed back the covers and scrambled over her, half falling to the floor. He grabbed his jeans and pulled them on, then stripped off the loaned t-shirt. Melissa watched him from her position on the bed. As he reached up to pull it over his head the muscles in his chest rippled. Her heart fluttered. For a skinny little thing he was surprisingly well defined. "Do you mind?" he asked jokingly as he noticed the focus of her eyes. She closed them obligingly, only to open them in a hurry as she felt lips press against her forehead. Adam was standing over her, fully dressed, a half-smile on his face. "Thank you." And he was gone.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
**Author's Note** : Thanks to everyone else who's reviewed, no time for individual replies right now I'm afraid as I'm gonna post the next chap of 'I Made Varsity', then I gotta dash! 


	9. Man, she's not cool!

**Disclaimer** : Nope, the Ducks still aren't mine!  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Adam ran into the locker room, out of breath. The team was kitted up and ready to hit the ice.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Coach," he panted, dropping his kit bag on the floor. "Slept in."  
  
"You've got five minutes Banks," he replied shortly, and left the room, the team following dutifully. Charlie paused by his side.  
  
"So where'd you get to last night?"  
  
"No-where," he replied automatically.  
  
"C'mon Banks! I come outta the shower and you've disappeared, and don't come back all night. I know you didn't go see any of the guys. So where were you?"  
  
"Leave it Spazway." Charlie smirked.  
  
"Were you with a girl?"  
  
"I said, leave it." Adam turned away, but not before Charlie caught the flush of his cheeks.  
  
"You were!"  
  
"Get out on the ice Conway." Coach Orien was in the doorway. "Banks, two minutes or you're benched for the next game."  
  
"I'm going to find out, Banks," Charlie muttered as he left.  
  
-  
  
Walking back into the locker room after practice, Adam was as out of breath as he'd been before. Coach had made him skate twenty extra laps as punishment for being late. As he sank down and started to strip off his kit, Charlie leant over him.  
  
"You gonna tell me?" Adam shook his head and Charlie shrugged. "Hey, guys." He raised his voice. "Banksy didn't come home last night. I reckon he was with a girl." There was a chorus of wolf-whistles and catcalls, as Adam fumed inwardly. He knew Charlie thought he was just messing around, but he never knew when he'd taken it too far. And he never realised how easily he often hurt Adam with his newly arrogant attitude. Adam grabbed his towel and walked into the showers, leaving them to their gossip.  
  
When he emerged they were all throwing movie titles around.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked Julie.  
  
"Averman had the bright idea of us all catching a movie this afternoon." She rolled her eyes. "Surprise surprise, no-one can decide what to see." They finally settled on some action film, with a good-looking actor in it to satisfy the girls.  
  
"Hey, I almost forgot, is it OK if Mel comes?" Connie asked. "Me and Jules are meeting her after practice." There was a chorus of "sure"s. Only Russ seemed less than happy.  
  
"Great," he muttered sarcastically, under his breath. Only Ken heard him.  
  
"Don't you like her?" He was surprised – easygoing Russ tended to get on with everyone. He shrugged. "Well, I think she's cool."  
  
"Man she's not cool!" He burst out. "What about the time she flipped out at Dwayne for bumping into her? Or when she roasted Averman for switching the salt and sugar at the diner?"  
  
"She explained that," he replied. He glanced round and leant closer, embarrassed to be saying it. "PMS."  
  
"I don't buy it," he replied. "She's going to rip us apart." To Russ, from the streets of LA where gangs of kids stuck together no matter what, team loyalty was everything.  
  
"I think you're over-reacting a bit Russ..."  
  
"No, it's just that everyone else is too blind to see it. She waltzes in, all girly and giggly, and everyone falls at her feet. No matter what he says Banksy is obsessed with her. And Conway and Mendoza are both hot for her."  
  
"Luis is hot for everyone," Ken replied matter-of-factly. Russ looked at him, an unusually serious expression on his face.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
-  
  
"Honeybees have hair on their eyes."  
  
"Weird!"  
  
"There are 50,000 spiders per acre of grass."  
  
"Ew! Spiders freak me out."  
  
"Fleas can jump more than 200 times their own length."  
  
"Really? Wow." Melissa was sprawled on the floor in Adam's dorm, listening to Averman reel off a list of facts.  
  
"Yeah. And a fly can react to something it sees and change direction in just thirty milliseconds."  
  
"That's amazing!"  
  
"Finally, someone appreciates my talent."  
  
"Shut up Averman." Guy threw a pillow across the room at him. Melissa suppressed a giggle as it knocked his glasses askew, and rolled onto her back.  
  
"Well, I think it's interesting."  
  
"You would. Loser," Adam teased.  
  
"Cake eater."  
  
"Limey."  
  
"Yank."  
  
"Mophead." She sat up in a hurry, glaring at him.  
  
"You swore you'd NEVER call me that again."  
  
"Only cos you made me. I have the scars to prove it!"  
  
"Quit with the lover's tiff, some of us are trying to watch TV." Guy turned the volume up pointedly.  
  
"Yeah, y'all, be quiet!" Dwayne added. "If you need to talk at least pick on Averman."  
  
"Why am I always getting abused?" he asked. "I think if we're going to talk it should be about Guy. And Connie."  
  
"Quit it Averman," Guy warned.  
  
"No, come on Guy, what's the deal?" Adam asked. They were all staring at him, Dwayne guarding the door. There was no escape.  
  
"I'm not saying it in front of Mel, she'll tell Connie." Melissa obligingly put her hands over her ears and started to sing. "I like her, OK?"  
  
"Finally! Took you long enough to admit it!" Dwayne slapped him on the shoulder. Adam nudged Melissa with his foot and she uncovered her ears.  
  
"You really need to work on your singing, it's terrible," he told her. "Oh, and Guy's crushing on Conns."  
  
"Thanks man." Guy glared at him. Charlie walking in curtailed the possible fight.  
  
"Cole just smiled at me," he announced. "I think I'm in a parallel universe."  
  
"Maybe he mistook you for a girl," Averman commented.  
  
"Yeah, you really need to get a haircut." Guy smiled innocently as Charlie glared at him.  
  
"Anyway, guess what? The carnival is coming to town!" He held up a leaflet.  
  
"Hey, course, I forgot that was coming up." Adam reached for it.  
  
"What carnival?" Melissa asked.  
  
"It comes to Minneapolis every fall. That big field out by the bus station."  
  
"Highlight of the year," Averman told her. Guy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Get a life Averman." Charlie pushed past him to grab his skates from under his bed. "I'm going to the rink for a skate. You guys wanna come?"  
  
"Sure." Guy hopped off the bed.  
  
"Count me in," Dwayne drawled.  
  
"I guess I'll go too." Averman dragged himself to his feet. "I'd hate to deprive you of someone to ridicule."  
  
"Banksy?" Adam shook his head.  
  
"Me and Mel have a Bio presentation to work on. We were just getting started when these guys turned up."  
  
"OK. Catch you later, losers." The four left, and Melissa dragged herself up onto Charlie's bed as the phone rang. Adam scooped up the receiver.  
  
"'lo? Oh, hey mom. Yeah I'm fine. Are you? Working. Bio. No, he's skating. Lissy. No, she's not. Really, she's not. Yeah, it's good. What? Of course I remembered. Wednesday? Sure thing. Yes I remembered! OK, bye mom." He hung up and turned to Melissa, a panicked look on his face.  
  
"So what did you forget?" she asked.  
  
"My brother's birthday. It's on Wednesday; we're having a family meal. I'm meant to have got him a present...you want to come shopping?"  
  
"Now?" He nodded. "Well, it's Sunday afternoon and we have a project due first thing tomorrow that we haven't even started yet." He looked at her pleadingly. "Sure thing!"  
  
-  
  
"When's your birthday Lis?" Adam asked as they got off the bus.  
  
"Um – it's in a few weeks."  
  
"What date?"  
  
"November 17th."  
  
"But that's in, like, a month!"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And you weren't going to tell us!" he exclaimed.  
  
"So? Look, Ads, I didn't want to make a big deal of it because I know I'll be missing my family and friends like hell on that day. I just want to be able to hide in my room."  
  
"OK..." he cast around for a change of subject. "So are you up for the carnival?"  
  
"Sure, it sounds like fun. Is it next weekend?" He nodded.  
  
"Friday, Saturday and Sunday. You gotta go at night though, or it's not the same."  
  
"You have a game on Saturday, so how about Friday night?"  
  
"It's a date." She looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Oh stop it, you know what I meant."  
  
"Yeah, we're on. I can't wait to see how bad you throw up on the Waltzers."  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
**Author's Note** : Thanks to everyone who's reviewed!  
  
I've had such a mixed up couple of days...in some ways it's been really crappy, in some ways good!  
  
I screwed up my wrist and it's all bandaged, and aching like hell right now, which is why I'm not doing any individual replies to reviewers. Plus, my Media coursework has been an absolute nightmare. ARGH!  
  
Good things...yesterday I was in the city and in a music store, and they were playing Guns 'n' Roses, which made me happy. Then I went into a different music store and they were playing Queen! YAY! And then....I SAW A VINCENT A. LARUSSO LOOKALIKE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wow, it looked SO like him...it wasn't though, cos when I yelled "Cake Eater!!" he didn't look round :o( everyone else within a 50 metre radius did though, looking at me like I was crazy! I wonder what gave them that impression...  
  
Anyway, off to go wallow in misery over my wrist. Toodles!  
  
P.S. Prepare to feel sorry for Adam next chapter :o( 


	10. Carnival time

**Disclaimer** : I only own Melissa. I wish Stephen Brill would trade me for one of the Ducks, but he's stopped answering my calls

=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
The Ducks could hear noises from the carnival and see the glow of the lights as they left their dorms. Julie, Connie and Melissa met the guys outside, and they all piled onto the bus, along with lots of other Eden Hall students. It was so full the girls all ended up on people's laps – Connie got pushed towards Guy, with neither of them complaining, Melissa made Dwayne's ears go red by depositing herself on his knee, and poor Julie ended up on Portman's lap and spent the whole ride slapping his hands away.  
  
As soon as they left the bus people split up and headed off in groups. Julie and Goldberg grabbed Connie and Guy, Portman, Fulton and Luis headed for the nearest girls, Averman and Dwayne ran off whooping with Russ and Kenny following at a more sedate pace, and Linda pulled Charlie away. Melissa and Adam wandered around, soaking up the atmosphere.  
  
"I love fairs," Melissa told him as they sat on a bench eating donuts. "All the people, and the rides, and the atmosphere...there's a huge fair in Nottingham every October, and I love it."  
  
"I've been coming to this one since I was a little kid," Adam told her. "My dad used to bring me and Darren, he'd let us have $10 each to spend on rides." He smiled fondly at the memory. "We'd always buy cotton candy at the end and eat it walking home."  
  
"Have you seen your dad recently?" she asked softly.  
  
"We had a family meal on Wednesday, and he took me out for dinner last night. It was weird – we've never talked that much before."  
  
"See?"  
  
"Yeah, I know, you were right. But don't let it go to your head."  
  
"Would I." She smiled angelically and he laughed.  
  
"You don't fool me. But for such a daft kid, I must admit you're kinda wise."  
  
"It's an English thing, dahhh-ling." She adopted an overly posh English accent, making him laugh.  
  
"Mel! Banksy!" Dwayne and Averman were running towards them.  
  
"Come on the Waltzers with us Mel." Dwayne grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Am I not invited?" Adam pouted. Melissa just grabbed his hand and dragged him with her.  
  
-  
  
"I can't see!" Melissa staggered sideways into Adam and he held her up. "My head's spinning!"  
  
"That's kind of the idea," he teased gently.  
  
"Again?" Averman asked, bouncing up and down energetically.  
  
"Sure thing." Dwayne adjusted his cowboy hat. "Y'all coming?"  
  
"No thanks Cowboy, I think we'd better sit this one out." He shrugged and the two disappeared into the crowd. Adam half-carried Melissa to a patch of grass and sat her down. She put her head between her knees until it cleared.  
  
"Ugh." She straightened up and leant against Adam. "I feel so ill."  
  
"And you thought I'D be sick?"  
  
"Be quiet, cake eater. Come on." She got to her feet and pulled him to his. "I'm not going to sit in a corner feeling sorry for myself, and I'm NOT missing the fireworks." The fireworks display at 11 o'clock each night of the fair was a highlight. They started to walk again, passing Luis chatting up a girl and Ken throwing up.  
  
"You want to ride the Ferris wheel?" he asked her. She looked at him, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Are you trying to be funny?"  
  
"Oh. Right. Sorry!" They continued in silence for a few minutes. "How about that?" He pointed, and she looked round to see the 'Tunnel of Love' where small carts made their way around an inside track to cheesy music, with hearts shimmering on pink walls.  
  
"I'm hoping you're joking. It looks so lame! I think you should have a go on that." There was a stall with a wooden cut-out of a hockey goalie. There were five holes in it, one between the legs, and one above and below each arm.  
  
"Come and have a go at Shootout!" the stallholder was yelling. "Take five shots, score three and win a prize!"  
  
"Go on Ads." She nudged him forward. He paid his $3 and took the stick. His first shot went between the goalie's legs. Melissa cheered. "Go on Adam!" she called in encouragement. He missed his next shot by an inch, but made the next three in quick succession. She gave him a congratulatory hug as the stallholder got him a prize.  
  
"I thought you'd like this. For your girlfriend." He handed Adam a stuffed animal before turning to his next customer. It was a brown teddy bear, holding a red heart.  
  
"Um – here." He handed it to Melissa.  
  
"You don't have to give it to me because of what he said," she told him quietly.  
  
"No, I want to," he replied, almost as softly. She smiled and took it.  
  
"Thanks Ads." She linked arms with him. "Cotton candy?" They went to the nearest stall and got a bag to share. Their path took them back past the 'Tunnel of Love'. As they passed it Luis walked up and flashed Melissa a smile.  
  
"Hey, Mel, fancy riding this with me?" He gestured towards the ride, giving her another trademark Mendoza grin. Adam snorted, expecting Melissa, after her earlier comments, to do the same. He certainly didn't anticipate her turning red with pleasure and shoving her bear and the cotton candy at Adam, before taking the hand Luis offered and jogging to the entrance to the ride.  
  
Adam couldn't believe she'd just run off with him like that. She'd been with him, and she'd just left him. He felt a sudden wrench at his heart, and almost dropped the bear in surprise at feeling it. Why did he feel like that? She was just a friend after all; she owed him nothing, not her time or undivided attention.  
  
This time he almost fell over at another wrench, and a flash of realisation. He didn't want her to be just a friend. He wanted her to owe him her time, her attention – her love.  
  
He loved her.  
  
He gulped as he said the words to himself. "I love her." He spoke aloud, surprised at how strong his voice was as he announced it clearly to the world. 'Now I've just got to tell her that,' he thought to himself with a sigh.  
  
"Rose?" It was a woman speaking, one of several who were circling the fair, selling red roses for people to buy for their loved ones. Without thinking he bought one and turned his attention back to Melissa, almost bouncing on the spot with his nervous energy. He was going to tell her, as soon as she stepped off that ride he was going to walk up to her and hand her the rose and kiss her and tell her he loved her.  
  
He checked his watch. 10:58. Perfect. He'd be able to tell her as the fireworks exploded around them, it'd be just like a scene from the movies as she told him she returned his feelings and they kissed. He could almost feel her lips on his as he waited.  
  
There was a place where the carts emerged into the open for a few seconds before disappearing back inside. Adam watched the carts pass absentmindedly, one eye on the slow ticking of the second hand on his watch.  
  
"Get a room," he muttered with impatience as one couple emerged into the cool night air, making out. He tore off a piece of cotton candy and popped it in his mouth, then choked on it as he realised the couple in question was Luis and Melissa.  
  
He stared at them until they disappeared back inside, and even afterwards was frozen to the spot. He couldn't move his eyes away, his legs seemed to have turned to stone, and he was entirely numb. Finally he forced himself to turn away and, as fireworks exploded in the sky above him, sending cascades of blue, red and green sparks showering through the air, their light casting shadows over his face, he walked away, pausing only to drop the bear and the rose in a trashcan.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
**Author's Note** : See why I said to feel sorry for him? sob it upset me writing it! Tehee! Poor Wombat...  
  
**Anne918** - I'm glad you're enjoying it! I love doing the Averman facts, I found a fab website full of them! The "bedroom scene" was so much fun to write too!  
  
**CakeEater'sGirly99** - Of course I reviewed your fic! It was great! I hope your Science test went OK! I was soooo happy when I saw the Vinnie-alike! My friend's surname is Banks so I always call her Bansky or Cake Eater, she's used to it now but it used to really bug her! Hehe.  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed too :D much love to you all! 


	11. The aftermath

**Disclaimer** : I own Melissa. That is all.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Adam walked into the locker room, dropping his kit bag onto the bench. His lack of sleep showed in his lifeless eyes, a dark sweep under each, but he'd come early to skate and clear his head before practice. As he laced up his shorts the door swung open. He looked up, expecting to see Coach or Charlie, but it was Luis who entered.  
  
"Hey Banks," he greeted him. Adam gave him a curt nod.  
  
"Mendoza."  
  
"You here for extra practice?"  
  
"I just wanted to skate. In peace." His tone was harsher than he'd intended.  
  
"I can go..."  
  
"No, it's OK. Sorry." Adam sat as Luis began to get kitted up, attempting to control the battle that was raging within him. Eventually he couldn't control himself any more and burst out, "What was with you and Lissy last night?"  
  
"We made out. A lot." He had the decency to blush. "9 outta 10, if you know what I mean." He winked and Adam forced a smile, his hands curling into fists at his sides. He'd never wanted to hit someone so badly. "Yeah, she's a good'un." He turned away and Adam glared at his back.  
  
"But do you like her?"  
  
"Yeah, she's a sweet girl."  
  
"A 'sweet girl'? Is that it? Is that and '9 outta 10' why you want to date her?"  
  
"Do you have a problem man?" Luis looked surprised at his outburst.  
  
"I just think there's more to love than sweetness and kissing skills."  
  
"Who said anything about love?" Luis asked, confused. Adam realised he'd gone too far.  
  
"Forget it." He turned away.  
  
"Banks, do you like her?"  
  
"No," he replied automatically. Why did he have to say that? Why couldn't he admit it? Why could he never tell people how he felt, share his emotions? Deep down, he knew why. He'd never been able to do that with his parents, and now it was too late. But he couldn't admit that either. The only person he'd been able to share his feeling with was Melissa, and now he'd lost her.  
  
Luis was eying him suspiciously. "So it's cool if I date her?"  
  
"Sure. No problem, it's good, it sounds good. She's great, it'll be great. No, it's no problem, no problem at all." He was babbling and he knew it. He grabbed his stick and walked out, only to collapse against a wall and slap his hand against his forehead, then turn and hit the wall in frustration.  
  
He'd left it too long. He couldn't reach out and grab what he wanted. He'd denied his feelings. And now it was too late – he'd lost her.  
  
-  
  
Adam walked into Biology on Monday morning, dreading seeing Melissa. Although she'd been with Luis he had just walked off and left her, and he couldn't exactly tell her why.  
  
He needn't have worried. When he entered the lab he found Melissa already at the bench, head in her hands. She looked in no state to shout at him. Plus, the situation was weird – normally she arrived with a second to spare, yet here she was a full five minutes before the bell.  
  
"What's up Lissy?" he asked her as he sat down. She didn't move. "Lis?" He gently tried to prise her hands away from her face, and when he managed it found sad eyes and tearstained cheeks. He wrapped her up in a hug without second thought – hug first, ask questions later. "What's happened?" he asked, kissing her hair.  
  
"Luis," she mumbled into his shoulder. He pulled back.  
  
"What's that love rat done now? If he's hurt you..."  
  
"No, it's OK Ads. He just kissed me at the carnival, then I got up this morning specially to see him and as I was walking to breakfast he caught me in the corridor and said – he said it didn't mean anything, that it was a, a, a mistake." She started to cry and he pulled her back into his embrace, soothing her, yet filled with anger at Luis for causing her pain. "I don't know why I'm crying, I mean I don't even like him."  
  
"It's just the shock of having him change his mind."  
  
She nodded, she knew he was right – she'd never had a crush on Luis, sure he was cute, but she had never really wanted to be with him. She'd just thought that after he kissed her maybe something could happen. "I just feel stupid."  
  
"Well, don't. HE'S the stupid one, for missing out on you." He gave her one last hug, then pulled a clean handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to her. She laughed through her tears.  
  
"Preppy." She blew her nose.  
  
"Comes in useful sometimes though doesn't it?" She nodded and held it out to him. He wrinkled his nose. "Keep it."  
  
"I'll get it washed. Anyway, what happened to you on Friday night?"  
  
"I felt ill, I went home," he lied. He felt guilty lying to her, but it was easier than explaining the truth.  
  
"Oh, are you OK now?" She looked concerned and he felt even guiltier.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, it was just a headache."  
  
"What happened to my bear? Do I get him back?"  
  
"I think I must have dropped him, I'm sorry Lis." Another lie. He felt terrible looking at her innocent face, he didn't deserve her as she deserved nothing less than the truth. She looked disappointed for a moment, then forced a smile.  
  
"Oh well. You'll have to win me another one next year." The rest of the class had arrived by then, and the professor entered and started the class. They sat and listened for a while, Adam desperate to talk to her, but for once he could think of nothing to say to her. There was nothing to say. She took matters into her own hands and nudged him with her elbow. "Did you hear the gossip?"  
  
"About who?"  
  
"Connie and Guy." He shook his head and she grinned, eyes full of excitement. "They're together! At last! Guy bought her a rose, then Julie and Goldie suggested the Ferris wheel, but as soon as Conns and Guy got on they ditched them. According to Jules, Guy finally told her how he felt, and they kissed the whole way round!" She was practically bouncing with happiness for them, but it took all Adam's strength to muster even a weak smile.  
  
"That's great." She looked concerned, and as her mouth opened he knew she was going to ask if he was OK. He couldn't handle that. "Did you hear the other gossip?" he asked quickly, cutting her off.  
  
"There's more?! Do tell!"  
  
"Charlie finally ditched Linda." She clapped her hands together, then immediately looked contrite.  
  
"I feel guilty for being pleased! But she was no good for him. What happened? Details!" He laughed at her.  
  
"They were at this stall where you use a water gun to knock things down. Charlie turned the gun on Linda and got her the tiniest bit wet, she flipped out at him, he realised what a neurotic little psycho he'd hooked up with, and – "  
  
"Robert's your mother's brother," she finished. He looked at her, confused. "You know, Robert's your mother's brother. As in, Bob's your uncle." His brow furrowed even further in confusion. "As in, the saying?" No light dawned on him and she sighed. "You are SO American."  
  
"Gee, funny that." He rolled his eyes and she elbowed him, and then they sank back into silence. Unusually for them it was uncomfortable. Melissa sensed something was wrong, but saw in his eyes she shouldn't push it, whilst Adam couldn't bring himself to laugh and joke, not whilst he was struggling with his feelings.  
  
He loved her. Question was, could he deal with just being friends?  
  
-  
  
"Mendoza." Luis halted and turned round. Adam was walking towards him.  
  
"Hey, Banks, what's up?" In answer, Adam grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him up against the lockers. He was so surprised he didn't even attempt resistance. Adam Banks getting violent? Since when? "Chill out dude, what's up?"  
  
"You upset Melissa," Adam told him, in a voice that was as close to a growl as he could manage. (AN : Can you really imagine Adam growling at anyone?!) "And I want to know why."  
  
"I didn't mean to upset her. I was just straight with her, I don't want a relationship with her."  
  
"You told me you liked her."  
  
"I do. I mean, I did." Adam just glared at him and he sighed. "Look, Banks, Mel's great, sure I like her. Thing is, I'm not going to go there."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Look, I don't know what weird thing you two have got going on, but I sure as hell don't want to get involved. You want her and she wants you, it's just neither of you know it yet. Things are screwed up enough already, I don't want to make it worse."  
  
"Things aren't screwed up," was the only reply Adam could come up with. Luis snorted.  
  
"I could tell on Saturday you're totally hot for her. And now you're slamming me up against a wall cos I don't want to be with her? I'd say that's pretty screwed up." Adam opened his mouth to protest, but Luis wouldn't let him. "Until you've sorted things out I'm leaving her well alone." He started to walk away, then paused and turned back. "Oh, and Banks? She's free now, but if I were you I'd make my move pretty quick. She's not going to be there forever."  
  
With that he left, leaving Adam staring after him open-mouthed.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
**Author's Note** : Yay Guy and Connie! Hehe.  
  
**PaTiEnT/anne918/SmOgLoViNg -** I hope this chapter has cleared a few things up about the twist in the tale!  
  
**Sassy-4eva -** The only other pairing that's really going to be mentioned is Connie-Guy, sorry!  
  
**CakeEater'sGirly99 - ** Wow what an awesome day! I love thunderstorms but we hardly ever get them.

**Anna -** It's only a little angsty! It may well get worse though...eek! And there's Tampa, with a 3-1 win over the Flyers in game 1! Woohoo!  
  
Auf wiedersehen! 


	12. A night to remember

**Disclaimer** : I own nada. Not the characters, or the places, or the bands, or the songs. Only Melissa.  
  
**Author's Note** : Woot, I finally updated! It was so stupid, this is the chapter I've been planning all along, but I hit a total block. Plus I've had muchos exam stress! Anyway, I hope the wait was worth it, I'm not fully happy with this so let me know what you think!  
  
Also, I had three brief character appearances in this – I made one Shara2007, as you asked to be in it, and the other two Gina (anne918) and Katie (ktbeanz) as you two are faithful reviewers! I hope you don't mind!  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Yawning, Melissa sat up and stretched. She swung her legs out of bed, shivering as they met the cold air of November in Minnesota. She pulled open the curtains, then opened her drawer and took out a bright red envelope. Flicking open the flap she pulled out a card. She read the message inside, a nostalgic smile coming to her lips. Closing the card she sank back onto her bed.  
  
"Happy birthday Mel," she muttered to herself.  
  
-  
  
"Hey Mel," Julie and Connie greeted her as they met in the hallway. They descended the stairs to the entrance hall of the dorm building, and passed the mail rack. Melissa found her slot and retrieved another two envelopes, one purple, one green,  
  
"Hey, what you got?" Connie asked as she opened a letter of her own.  
  
"They're just, um – birthday cards." Two pairs of eyes widened and the girls exchanged worried looks. Melissa laughed. "Don't worry, you didn't forget. I didn't tell anyone, only Adam knew."  
  
They crossed the campus until they reached the dining hall.  
  
"Hey, Banks, why didn't you tell us it's Mel's birthday?" Connie asked as she slid onto the bench next to Guy. Adam's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Oh crap! Lis, I'm sorry, I –"  
  
"It's OK. I told you I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. So can we just drop it?"  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"No problem."  
  
-  
  
Melissa and Connie had Algebra together the period before lunch. After class they joined Julie in the corridor and wandered towards the lunch hall.  
  
"We feel really guilty for not knowing it was your birthday," Connie started.  
  
"So we're going to take you out tonight," Julie finished. Melissa shook her head.  
  
"Oh, no, really. There's no need."  
  
"Yes there is."  
  
"We're not going to take no for an answer."  
  
"Fine!" she admitted defeat. "So where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise. But you'll need to dress pretty smart."  
  
"I don't have any smart clothes with me."  
  
"No worries. I'm sure me and Conns will be able to find something that'll fit you in our closet. Our reservation is at 7, and we have a cab booked for 6:30, so come round at around...5?"  
  
"Ok. And guys?" They looked round and a smile broke onto her face. "Thank you."  
  
-  
  
"How about this?" Julie dragged a pink blouse from her closet.  
  
"No offence Jules, but I don't think it's really me." Melissa said tactfully. Connie surveyed her with a critical eye and wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Sorry Jules, but I agree. In fact, I don't think it's suited anyone since the 80's." Julie threw it at her.  
  
"Fine, find something of yours then, you fashion guru."  
  
Connie looked Melissa up and down, and then scanned the contents of her closet. "Aha!" She reached in and pulled out a black dress, then held it aloft triumphantly. "How about this?" She held it up against Melissa. It was a simple dress, which fell from spaghetti straps to just above her knees. "Perfect."  
  
"I think the correct term is 'understated yet sexy'" Julie commented in at attempt at a French accent. Connie rolled her eyes and Julie laughed. "It looks great, Mel."  
  
"Go change!" Connie ordered, thrusting the dress at her and ushering her towards the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later. The dress fit over her chest perfectly, then skimmed over her stomach and flared out slightly at a low waist. "It looks great!"  
  
"I'm not sure." She picked at the waist of the dress. "It's a little loose here." "Not a problem." Connie rummaged through a drawer and found a pin, then expertly pinned the waist so the pin itself was invisible. "Better?" She still looked unsure.  
  
"What is it, Mel?" Julie asked softly.  
  
"I just don't wear dresses. It feels weird."  
  
"Well, it looks great."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"100 per cent," they replied together. Mel smiled.  
  
"So what shoes should I wear?"  
  
They high-fived triumphantly.  
  
-  
  
At 6:30 the three girls emerged from the dorms. Melissa had black kitten heels and a deep red wrap to compliment the dress, her hair twisted up with loose tendrils curling down to frame her face.  
  
There was a cab waiting, and the three girls slipped inside. The car left the campus and drove towards the town, down the main street, then out into the suburbs beyond. They travelled through Edina, Julie pointing out the road which led to Adam's house, then out into the countryside. After twenty minutes the car entered tall, wrought iron gates, and followed a winding road through the trees.  
  
"Where are we going?" Mel asked, peering through the window, intrigued.  
  
"Go on Conns, put her out her misery!"  
  
"We're at the country club," Connie told her. "We've got a table booked in the restaurant." Melissa gasped.  
  
"Oh my god! That's so great, thank you!" The cab drew to a halt and after exiting the car the three linked arms and walked up the steps. Melissa couldn't get the smile off her face, but she was also nervous. She knew Adam came here with his father, and had seen him leaving in a suit and tie. It was a posh place for rich people, and she felt out of place. But she was determined to enjoy herself.  
  
A smartly dressed doorman held open the door for them, with a polite, "good evening ladies." They replied with demure nods, but once they had passed him exchanged delighted grins.  
  
"Through there." Connie pointed to a door, which Melissa obligingly pushed open.  
  
"SURPRISE!" Her mouth dropped open with a gasp. The room was filled with all the Ducks, Coach Orien, and a few of girls from her Algebra class she was friendly with, Shara, Gina and Katie. The room was brightly decorated with balloons and streamers, 'Happy Birthday' banners strung across the walls. There were two tables set for dinner, a dance floor, and a table in the corner laden with presents.  
  
She covered her mouth with her hands as she took it all in, tears threatening to overflow. She looked over her shoulder at Connie and Julie's grinning faces. "You guys!" She wrapped them both into a hug. "How'd you organise this in a day?"  
  
"We didn't." In answer to her confusion, Connie looked pointedly over her shoulder. Melissa turned again and found Adam standing there in his suit, smiling nervously.  
  
"You – I – I mean, you –" she stammered.  
  
"He's been arranging it for a month," Connie supplied helpfully from behind her. She stared at him in amazement for a moment, then she couldn't control her tears anymore and they flowed freely down her cheeks, as she flung her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist as he lifted her clear of the floor.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered as he set her down. He pulled a box from his jacket pocket and handed it to her. She looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Open it," he encouraged. She lifted the lid and gasped again. Lying on a bed of tissue paper was a red rose and gypsophilia corsage. Wordlessly she offered it back to Adam. He lifted the flower and with delicate fingers pinned it to her dress.  
  
"It's beautiful." She smiled up at him, lost in his eyes, until a pointful throat-clearing came from behind her. She gave a start and backed away. "Uh – I can't believe it!" she exclaimed to the room. Everyone laughed and came forward for birthday hugs, as someone hit play on the stereo.  
  
The next half hour was a blur of talking, as she made her way around the guests. Dinner was served at 7:30, and after a delicious meal Adam announced it was present time. She sat by the gift table and picked her first gift, a soft, flat package.  
  
"That's ours," Charlie said, indicating Guy, Averman, Goldberg and himself. Melissa started to unpeel the tape carefully. Charlie rocked back on his heels impatiently. "Rip it off already!" he burst out. She laughed and tore the paper, to reveal a Ducks jersey.  
  
"Wow!" She unfolded it and discovered it was personalised with the name Jones and number 71. "Oh, I love it!" She jumped up and gave each of them a hug.  
  
"Ours next!" Connie and Julie handed her a package. It contained a top and a pair of earrings. She continued to unwrap, receiving an autographed Wayne Gretsky picture from Luis, Russ and Ken, toiletries from the girls from her class, a picture frame and candleholder from Orien, and a Guns 'n' Roses t- shirt from Portman and Fulton.  
  
The second to last gift she picked up was an awkward shape. The label read, 'To my favourite Cowgirl, Dwayne x.' She ripped the paper off and found a cowboy hat.  
  
"It's fantastic!" She jumped up and gave him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Aw, gee," he murmured, flushing red. She let go and picked up the last parcel, a tiny box wrapped in red with a silver bow on top. She scanned the surrounding faces until her gaze rested on the one person who hadn't yet given her a gift. Adam. He answered her unasked question with a nod. This gift she was careful with, delicately removing the tape.  
  
Inside was a jewellery box. She opened it and found a silver necklace with a tiny hockey stick charm dangling from it, resting on a velvet cushion. Her eyes watered again. "I love it," she whispered. Another awkward silence fell over the room as they looked at each other, Adam's sapphire blue gaze delving into her soul as she drank it in.  
  
This time it was Charlie who broke the silence, announcing, "dancing!" Someone hit play on the stereo again, and "Loveshack" by the B52's flooded the room. He offered Julie a hand. "Dance with me, Catlady?"  
  
"Sure thing, Spazway." She took his hand and he span her onto the dancefloor. Guy shyly invited Connie to dance, Luis had already made his move on Shara, and Katie and Gina had attached themselves to Averman and Ken respectively.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Dwayne swept his cowboy hat from his head and bowed low. Melissa laughed delightedly, and grabbed her own hat from the table.  
  
"Sure thing, Cowboy!" She set the hat on her head and took his outstretched hand. He twirled her onto the dance floor, and within two songs was teaching her to line dance.  
  
Adam sat watching them. He knew they were only friends, but was still filled with jealousy. He wasn't aware of Julie seating herself next to him until she spoke.  
  
"Ask her to dance Banks." He looked at her, and she nodded towards Melissa. "Just ask her. Quit moping around and go for it."  
  
Without waiting for the rational part of his brain to kick in Adam downed his coke, stood up, and strode across to Dwayne and Melissa. He tapped Dwayne on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in Cowboy?" He looked surprised but stepped aside.  
  
"Sure thang," he drawled. Adam moved closer to Melissa and they started to dance.  
  
They'd only just begun when the song changed. It melted into 'November Rain.' Melissa smiled, and ever so slowly the two moved closer until Adam's hands were on her hips, Melissa's linked around the back of his neck.  
  
_When I look into your eyes  
  
I can see a love restrained  
  
But darlin' when I hold you  
  
Don't you know I feel the same?  
_  
"Having fun?" Adam asked her softly. She only managed a murmur in response, before moving closer to him.  
  
_'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
  
And we both know hearts can change  
  
It's hard to hold a candle  
  
In the cold November rain  
_  
Melissa tightened her grip around his neck as Adam's hands slid round to the small of her back.  
  
_We've been through this such a long long time  
  
Just tryin' to kill the pain  
  
But lovers always come and lovers always go  
  
And no one's really sure who's lettin' go today  
  
Walking away  
_  
Adam buried his nose in her hair and breathed in deeply, inhaling the sweet scent, before resting his chin atop her head.  
  
_If we could take the time to lay it on the line  
  
I could rest my head  
  
Just knowin' that you were mine  
  
All mine  
  
So if you want to love me  
  
Then darlin' don't refrain  
  
Or I'll just end up walkin'  
  
In the cold November rain_  
  
Melissa pressed her face against Adam's chest, relishing the chance to inhale the distinctive musky scent of his aftershave. One hand ran down his arm, then back up and through his hair.  
  
_Do you need some time...on your own  
  
Do you need some time...all alone  
  
Everybody needs some time...on their own  
  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone  
  
I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
  
When even friends seem out to harm you  
  
But if you could heal a broken heart  
  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you_  
  
Adam wrapped his arms tighter around Melissa, holding her close as they moved gently to the music.  
  
_Sometimes I need some time...on my own  
  
Sometimes I need some time...all alone  
  
Everybody needs some time...on their own  
  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone  
  
And when your fears subside  
  
And shadows still remain  
  
I know that you can love me  
  
When there's no one left to blame  
  
So never mind the darkness  
  
We still can find a way  
  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
  
In the cold November rain  
_  
Melissa moved her head back so she was looking up into his eyes. He lowered his head until their noses were practically touching. As the last notes of the song faded away they were frozen, lips lingering mere tantalizing millimetres from each other.  
  
"Young man!" They jerked apart, then began to laugh as they realised it was the stereo. 'YMCA' was flooding from the speakers, and as everyone made a dash for the dance floor Melissa excused herself to the bathroom and slipped away.  
  
-  
  
A velvety black sky dotted with sparkling diamonds of stars greeted her as she looked up. She was perched on a bench, shivering against the chill, whispers of breeze rustling the leaves that carpeted the path. She sat hunched over, her hands resting on the edge of the bench, kicking her legs idly.  
  
She heard a sound, and without looking round knew it was Adam. Glancing round she saw him, a tall figure silhouetted against the light beyond. He walked towards her.  
  
"This seat taken?" His voice rang clear in the still, crisp night and she shook her head. He sat down. "Are you cold?"  
  
"A little." He was already shrugging off the jacket of his suit, which he draped around her shoulders. She gave him a grateful smile and pulled it tighter around her.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about my mum and dad. I wish I was with them."  
  
"Oh." Her eyes widened as she realised what she'd said.  
  
"God, Ads, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm having a great time, this party is fantastic. And I'm glad I'm here with you."  
  
He blushed, then picked up a parcel which he'd laid on the bench. "Here. Your second present."  
  
"You got me something else? You didn't have to, the necklace is gorgeous."  
  
"It's nothing..." he replied modestly, and handed it to her. She unwrapped it eagerly, and found a small photo album. She opened it, and her mouth dropped open.  
  
"'Nothing'? Adam, are you crazy? It's amazing." As she turned the pages she found photographs of her family and friends, spanning from when she was little to just before she left for Eden Hall. "Where'd you find all these?"  
  
"I, er, called your parents. They sent me some, and got in touch with your friends, who sent some over too."  
  
"I can't believe you did that." Her voice was choked with tears. "It's beautiful." She reached the last page and found a picture of her and Adam, snapped by a Duck when they were all hanging out by the lake. "Thank you." She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.  
  
As he held her, Adam felt he never wanted to let go. As she snuggled in his embrace she felt so warm and protected and safe that she wanted to stay there forever. Eventually she pulled back, but he kept his arms locked around her. She looked up, and found herself staring straight into his hypnotizing blue eyes.  
  
They were both frozen, holding each other, losing themselves in each other's eyes. A single tear rolled down her cheek, and he brought up one hand to brush it away with a gentle thumb. He lightly rested his fingers on her cheek, and achingly slowly brought his lips to hers.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
**Author's Note** : YAY they kissed! I may be in control of what happens but it still makes me happy, hehe.  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, hit the button again please! 


	13. Spin the bottle

**Disclaimer** : Stephen Brill and Disney own everything except Melissa!  
  
Oh, and Meme owns herself!  
  
**Author's Note** : Whoa this chapter took forever. I had the worst mental block on it, and I think this chapter completely sucks. But much as I try, I really can't improve it! I hope you like it anyway.  
  
**Dedication** : This chapter is for Meme Ann, a faithful reviewer who I managed to forget when I put people into the last chapter! I'm sorry, and this is for you!

Now onto chapter 13, "Spin the Bottle" aKa "Meme's Cameo Chapter!"  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
"Aarrgghh!"  
  
"You kissed him?!"  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
Melissa laughed at Connie and Julie's faces. They were sprawled over their dorm, Melissa filling them in on what had happened at the party.  
  
"So what happened then?"  
  
"Well, I pulled back, but my mind was completely blank. Then Dwayne came outside looking for me to cut the cake, and that was it."  
  
"So what's going to happen now? Are you together or what?"  
  
"The truth is, I don't know. I have no clue what he's thinking! But I'm going to talk to him. I'm going to tell him it didn't mean anything."  
  
"No!" Both girls' mouths had dropped open in horror. "But it did! You've got to be together, you've just got to."  
  
"OK, look at it this way. How would you feel if you walked up to a guy you had kissed acting like you thought it meant something, only to have him say it didn't? I know that I'd be gutted, and I'm not going to have it happen to me."  
  
"So you're scared of rejection?" She nodded. "That's never going to happen! Banks wants you, he's head over heels in love with you, you daft thing."  
  
"I've already made my decision." She saw them about to protest and butted in quickly. "Look, I know you want us together, but it isn't going to happen. So can we change the subject?"  
  
"I guess..." Connie replied uncertainly. Julie shot her a look.  
  
"Of course we can. Except we're still going to talk about guys cos, hey, this is a girls' sleepover. It's a given."  
  
They all laughed, and the tension was broken. Julie fished a bag of potato chips and some candy from a drawer and they dug in. Attention turned to Connie.  
  
"You and Guy were getting pretty close tonight," Melissa hinted.  
  
"I guess," Connie replied going bright red.  
  
"What happened? Any...action?"  
  
"Um. We kissed. A lot." Her colour deepened and she buried her face in a cushion. "Stop! Talk about something else!" was her muffled plea.  
  
"Well, I have a question," Julie offered.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Can we play Spin the Bottle?"  
  
Both girls groaned – Julie had a really weird obsession with the game. She may have seemed a sensible, restrained girl but never shied away from any dare, and gave an honest answer to any truth.  
  
"Jules..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Connie signed in resignation. "Fine." She grabbed an empty soda bottle from the table and the three shuffled round so they were sitting in a circle. "I'll go first." She span the bottle and it came to rest on Julie.  
  
"Dare," she chose confidently.  
  
"Mel, confer!" Connie beckoned her towards her. They whispered together for a while until they settled on a suitable dare. "Right, Julie Gaffney, I dare you to go to the boys dorms, stand under Averman and Guy's window, and declare your love for Averman."  
  
"If I get caught they'll kill me!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What's this, Julie Gaffney declining a dare?" Connie asked, with a wink at Melissa.  
  
"We'll have to think of a suitable forfeit!" Melissa chipped in.  
  
"No, I – I'll do it," Julie declared bravely. She stood up and walked to the door. "Come on then!"  
  
"We're going too?" Mel asked, suddenly nervous.  
  
"Of course. How will you know if I've done it if you don't? Plus, if I go down I'm taking you with me."  
  
"Fine! Come on Conns." They ran giggling after Julie, crept down the corridor and down the stairs, only come to a halt at the bottom. The dorm supervisor's office was just round the corner, next to the door.  
  
"Check it out," Julie whispered.  
  
"It's your dare!" Connie hissed, pushing Julie forward. The lithe teen poked her head around the corner, then slid round it and moved with her back pressed to the wall. Once she reached the window of the office she peered in as carefully as possible.  
  
"The coast is clear!" she announced in a stage whisper. Melissa and Connie hurried forward on tiptoes, then dropped to their knees and crawled underneath the window. "I said it was clear!" They stood up again and found the dorm supervisor asleep on her desk chair, mouth open and snoring. Stifling laughter they hurried on, out the door then stealthily across campus to the boy's dorm.  
  
"It's that window," Connie told her, pointing up.  
  
"How would you know?" Julie asked suspiciously. Connie went red again and Julie's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Shhh, there isn't time for that now! Get on with it, all our asses are on the line!"  
  
Julie stooped and picked up some small pebbles from the path. The boy's room was only on the first floor, so she didn't have that far to throw them, and it was on the opposite side to their supervisor's office, so he hopefully wouldn't be disturbed. The pebbles hit the glass with gentle taps, one after the other, until finally the curtain was pushed aside and Guy appeared. His air was tousled, his eyes bleary.  
  
He shoved the sash window up and leaned out. "What are you doing?!" he asked.  
  
"Is Averman there?"  
  
"Yeah. But seriously, what the hell are you doing? It's half past one in the morning!"  
  
"Get him to come to the window!" Julie ordered. "I can't believe I'm going to do this," she muttered. Connie and Mel stifled laughter.  
  
"Fine," Guy growled and stepped out of sight. Moments later Averman appeared, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
  
"Whaddya want?" he yawned.  
  
"Averman...Les...I just wanted to tell you, how much I – how much I, er, I –"  
  
"Say it!" Connie whispered.  
  
"I love you," Julie choked out. Averman's eyebrows disappeared into the reddish curls that were flopping over his forehead. "I – I've liked you since the Goodwill Games. I, er, I think you're totally gorgeous and can – I only hope you, um, feel the same way. About me."  
  
Averman was opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. Julie was tomato red and cringing. Guy suddenly shoved Averman out of the way and leant out the window. "Go!" he hissed. "The D.S. is on the corridor!"  
  
In a flash, the three girls were running back the way they'd come. Behind them they heard Guy slam down the window. As they reached the end of the dorm block, the beam of a flashlight came round the corner. They skidded to a stop and looked round in panic, until Melissa grabbed Julie and Connie's hands and dragged them to the nearby patch of bushes. They crawled in, Connie last, and just as her feet disappeared into the leaves a night supervisor came around the corner. The beam of light passed over the three of them as they huddled under the bush, then after several heart stopping minutes the sound of footsteps faded away.  
  
They crawled out again, Connie and Mel in hysterical laughter, Julie pulling leaves from her hair. "You idiots!" she hissed at them. "We would have got detention for life!"  
  
"It would have been worth it just to see that!" Connie snorted with laughter. Julie finally saw the funny side of the exploit and they giggled their way back to their dorm.  
  
"Right, my turn!" Julie announced. She placed the bottle on the floor and span it firmly, and it came to rest on Connie.  
  
"Crap," Connie muttered as Julie grinned evilly. No doubt revenge was on the cards.  
  
"Truth or dare?" Julie asked sweetly.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"How far have you and Guy actually got?"  
  
Melissa gave an audible gasp at the question. They often teased Connie about her relationship, but she was a private person and only shared some things with them. Connie flushed and looked down at her hands.  
  
"Second base," she replied. Two mouths dropped open, then Julie shrieked with laughter and Melissa wolf whistled. "My turn." She snatched up the bottle, her face on fire, and span it. The neck of the bottle ended up pointing towards Melissa. "Truth or dare, Mel?"  
  
"Er – truth," she replied. There was no way she was asking for a dare after what Julie had just had to do!  
  
"Hmm," Connie pondered thoughtfully. "What should a guy do to win your heart?"  
  
"Connie!" Julie shrieked.  
  
Connie winced. "Ouch, Jules, super sonic!" she complained, rubbing her ears. "What's up?"  
  
"What a waste of a truth! We could have asked her more about Banks!"  
  
"Well, it's too late now," Melissa said quickly. She grinned, knowing she'd got away easy. "I guess that to impress me a guy has to be romantic. I'm into the whole fairytale romance thing – big romantic gestures, you know the sort."  
  
"Like the knight in shining armour who rides up on a white horse, sweeps you off your feet and carries you off into the sunset?"  
  
"I'm marry a guy who did that!" she exclaimed. "Unless, you know, he was a murdered. Or had bad breath or something." She picked up the bottle and passed it idly from hand to hand. "Want me to spin? Or shall we sleep?"  
  
"Sleep!" was the unanimous response.  
  
-  
  
Despite the hardness of the floor in the Eden Hall dorms, Melissa managed to sleep until half past 8 the next morning. Without waking Julie and Connie she left the room and padded down the hall to her own.  
  
She had decided that once she was dressed she was going to go and see Adam, before he had to go to hockey practise. She was going to talk to him about the night before, and tell him that the kiss was a mistake. Well, she was sure that he was going to tell her that, and she'd just have to agree with him.  
  
As she reached her door one of the girls who lived down the corridor, Meme, left her room and started walking towards her. "Hey, Mel!" she called. Melissa waited until she reached her. "Happy birthday." Meme handed her a present.  
  
"Thanks Meme, you shouldn't have!" Melissa told her with a grateful smile.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't come to your party, but there was a family meal I couldn't get out of." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's OK. It would have been cool if you could have made it, but no worries!"  
  
"Did you have a good night?"  
  
"Yeah, it was great." She smiled almost wistfully, remembering the sensation that had flooded her body at the touch of Adam's lips, then quickly shook her head. "I'll see you later. And thanks again!"  
  
Letting herself into her room Melissa deposited the gift on her desk, then dressed quickly. Leaving the dorms she walked across the grounds until she passed the bush they had hidden under. Giggling to herself at the memory, she hurried on, until her amusement ended as Adam appeared round the corner.  
  
He jogged up to her easily, a smile lighting up his features. "Morning, Lis!" he greeted her brightly. "I was just on my way to see you!"  
  
"I guess I saved you a journey then," she replied, forcing a smile. Man was this going to hurt.  
  
"What's this I've been hearing about Julie's declaration of love for Averman?"  
  
"It was a dare," she giggled. "He looked terrified, bless him."  
  
"He's walking round pretty bemusedly this morning, but with a great big smile on his face – I think he may be about to get his heart broken."  
  
"Oh no!" She giggled more, then became serious as she realised she was about to break her own. "Um, Adam, about last night..." she started slowly.  
  
"Yeah?" There was a brightness in his eyes that she didn't understand.  
  
_'Oh no. I've got to be the one to say it,'_ she thought. "It was stupid, wasn't it?"  
  
"It was?"  
  
"Yeah. A mistake."  
  
His eyes faded and he looked at the ground, scuffing the grass with the toe of one sneaker. "Yeah, I agree. Must have been crazy."  
  
"Uh huh." She smiled weakly.  
  
"So...um, I'd better go get ready for practise."  
  
"OK. See you." He started to walk off. "Adam?" He turned round. "Things aren't going to be weird between us are they?"  
  
"No, of course not." He forced a smile then quickly turned again, so she couldn't see the crystal tear that spilled from one eye.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=

**Author's Note** : Thanks to the four who reviewed!

**CakeEatersGirly99** - Thanks for all the compliments Katie! Hehe! I am SO with you on wanting that necklace, seriously, I want one so bad. I have an ice skate charm, but first its a figure skate not a hockey skate, and second its gold whilst all my chains are silver! So I never wear it.

BOLTS WON! I was so happy. Martyn didn't score in game 7, but he played good! I was kinda sad for Calgary cos they're Canadian and put up a good fight and all, but yay Tampa!

**Meme Ann** - Oversight noted and corrected! Hope you approve of your special appearance!

**beautyqueen321** - Hope I didn't disappoint!

Revieeeewwww!!!


	14. Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer** : I still own nothing, even after all this time.

**Author's Note** : Oh, my god. I can't believe it's been 9 months since I updated. Crazy. But hey, I'm back with this chapter, and there's just one more to follow. Hopefully it won't take another 9 months…

XX

XX

Days passed, and initial awkwardness gave way to strained normality. Adam and Melissa acted the way they had always done with each other, but each seemed to be holding something back. However, they couldn't see it in each other – only the Ducks could see what was really going on. Connie and Julie had pieced their story together with what Adam had told the guys, so they knew that they both wanted each other, but were too scared to admit it.

The guys wanted to concoct some plan to make them admit their feelings, but the girls convinced them to wait. They knew Melissa, and knew that she'd react badly to it. It might even make things worse.

They left it too long. A month passed, and suddenly the dorms were a whirl of activity as their residents packed up for Christmas vacation. Melissa was flying out to New York for the holidays, and suddenly Adam felt it was too late to tell her how he felt.

Melissa sat in her dorm room, her suitcase packed and at the foot of her desk. She span idly on her desk chair, waiting for the call to tell her that her cab had arrived to take her to the airport. She came to a stop facing the window and placed an elbow on the desk, resting her chin on her hand.

The one item left for her to pack was her scrapbook. She flipped it open and flicked through the pages until she reached the last used page. Taped to it was the photo of her and Adam that had been in the photo album he'd given her, with the dried and pressed gypsophilia from her corsage placed next to it.

As she studied the broad grins on both their faces she felt a pang of regret. She knew she'd messed up by telling him the kiss meant nothing, because of course it had. She loved the guy, after all. Luis had been a mistake, but Adam? No way.

Now their relationship was different, and she didn't know how to make it right. Sure, they seemed fine on the surface, but there was something there, something indescribable lying under the surface that stopped Adam from slinging a comfortable arm around her shoulders, something that prevented Melissa from pinning him to the floor and tickling him mercilessly until he apologised for whatever he'd done to piss her off.

At the same time, she wasn't sure if she wanted things to go back to normal. She wanted their relationship to change, to progress…but progress to a place of love and harmony, not one of awkward silences and uncomfortable moments.

A knock at the door startled her from her reverie. After calling out for them to enter, Julie and Connie walked into the room.

"Hey Mel, we just came to say goodbye," Julie told her as she walked over.

"Yeah, we wanted to see you before the guys monopolised the goodbye time," Connie added, flopping onto the bed.

"You should just tell him, you know."

"What?" Mel looked up, and found Julie standing behind her, looking at the photo of her and Adam.

"Tell him. Banksy. That you love him, and you want to be with him. Before it's too late."

"I can't."

"Melissa!" Julie was exasperated. "I'm your friend, and you can trust me. And I am telling you honestly that right now, if you go and tell Adam that you want to be with him he will tell you that he feels exactly the same. Because he does. I can't promise you that everything will be wonderful and perfect forever, but I can promise you he wants the same as you. So why not give it a try?"

"I'm scared."

"Isn't it better to give it a go rather than live in fear? Think about when he took you skating. You were terrified, but it was better than being afraid all the time, right?"

"I guess…" she replied, slowly.

"So what are you waiting for?"

Finally Mel broke into a grin. "Thanks Jules." She gave her a hug, then grabbed Connie and squeezed her tightly. "I'm going to tell him!" she beamed, and practically danced out of the room.

**XX**

"So, you're single now," Adam said idly. He was sitting on his bed in the dorm room he shared with Charlie, waiting for him mom to pick him up. Charlie was across the room from him, lying on his own bed, lazily tossing a koosh ball in the air.

"Yeah. At last. I've missed it."

"Really? Isn't it nice to be with someone? To love someone, and care for them more than you care for yourself…to be there for them and know they'll always be there for you?"

"What have you been drinking Banks? Or have you just been reading your mom's trashy romance novels again?"

"You're so cynical Charlie Conway."

"You're so idealistic, Adam Banks."

"So what if I want to hold on to the thought that love is like that? Better being like that than being bitter and disillusioned."

Charlie fell silent, contemplating his friend's words. "I might not be disillusioned for very long," he replied, the now-familiar cocky grin coming to his lips.

"How come?"

"Maybe I don't like being single after all. Maybe I want to have another relationship. Maybe I'll try my luck with Melissa…" He gave Adam a sly sideways glance.

"Really?" Adam questioned tightly.

"Yeah, you know, she's a good looking girl…you wouldn't mind, would you Banksy?"

"No, of course not," he replied, even more tightly, his fists clenching around the bedspread.

"I have been feeling pretty frustrated since me and Linda broke up, if you know what I mean…"

"Charlie, I think that koosh ball knows what you mean."

Charlie had the decency to blush. "I just think, you know, when she gets back from New York, maybe it'll be fun to get my leg over…hell, I don't know if I can wait that long, do you think she's still in her room?" He actually started to get up.

"Who the hell do you think you are Charlie Conway?" Adam beat him to his feet, his face red with anger, eyes flashing. Charlie was surprised – he knew he'd been pushing Adam, had been seeing how far he could go, but he never expected this. Adam just didn't do angry outbursts.

"What does it matter to you? You said you didn't like her."

"How I feel about Lissy has nothing to do with this, and you know it. What matters is the fact that ever since we came to this school you've been prancing around thinking you're it. You're captain of a hockey team, not the king of the world, but you sure as hell act like it. You think you can walk all over people, use them, get whatever you want…and will you please get that goddamn, arrogant, shit-eating grin off your face!"

Charlie's smirk faded. "Well, what about you, Cake Eater? You say I think I'm better than everyone else, but what about you? With your money, and your good looks, and your charm…you think you're better than me just because you're rich."

"That is bullshit and you know it," Adam snapped. "I don't think that at all. But maybe I am – better than you, I mean. You treat women like crap. I treat them with respect. And that's what this is all about, isn't it? You're getting on my back just cos I don't act like a pratt." He put on a mocking voice. "Yeah, I think Mel is hot, I want to jump her bones…hey, do you think I have time to get my leg over before she goes home for Christmas break? Who cares that she's kind, caring, intelligent, funny…she's just a hot piece of ass, and I could do with another notch on my bedpost."

"Glad to hear you think of me that way," came a cold voice from behind him. Adam froze, and then turned slowly. Melissa was standing in the doorway, her eyes sending icy daggers his way. She span on her heel and stalked down the corridor.

"Lis, wait!" Adam overcame his momentary loss of speech and ran after her. "It wasn't me saying those things! Well, it was, but I didn't mean them, I was – "

"I don't want your excuses! Just shut the hell up. In fact, do me a favour, and stay out of my life."

With that she walked off again, fighting back tears, and this time Adam didn't follow.

XX

XX

**A/N** : I'm sure it wasn't worth the wait – but hope you enjoyed it anyways.


	15. Finally!

**Author's Note:** Well its taken me three years but this fic is FINALLY finished. When I originally wrote it there was going to be a sad ending and a sequel but now I've decided to leave it behind, so the ending...well, read on and see!

XX

XX

"You," Charlie commented as Adam returned to their room, "Are a total idiot."

"Excuse me?"

"I was only saying all that shit to piss you off! To make you angry so you would admit how you feel about her!" Charlie couldn't help but laugh at the look of horror on Adam's face. "I'm sorry, Banksy, I didn't think it would end like that."

"I honestly don't know whether to hit you or hug you," Adam replied, sinking down onto his bed with his head in his hands. "I mean, you made me admit how I feel. But now she hates me, she's never going to speak to me again."

"Of course she will," Charlie replied reassuringly. "Just explain it to her. I'll back you up, tell her it was my fault."

"You had better tell her it was your fault," Adam muttered, throwing a pillow at the boy before leaving the room.

**XX**

Melissa walked back into her bedroom, stiff with rage. Her eyes were filled with tears but she was blinking them back furiously. She refused to cry for him. She couldn't believe those words had come out of Adam's, her Adam's, mouth.

Julie and Connie were waiting, looking at her expectantly. She shook her head, not daring to speak.

"What happened?" Julie asked, reaching out to her.

As quickly as she could Melissa relayed what had happened. By the end of her tale she was sobbing uncontrollably, Connie holding her as she cried. Julie was just staring at her in disbelief.

"There is just no way Adam would say those things," she insisted.

"I heard him Jules, he said it." Melissa stood up, wiping her cheeks with her sleeve as the phone rang. She scooped the receiver up. "Hello? Yeah, it is. Okay, thanks, I'll be down in a minute." She hung up. "Cab's here." She slung her handbag over her shoulder then paused by the desk, running her fingertips over the photo of her and Adam. With a sudden surge of anger she ripped the photo from the scrapbook page and dropped it on the floor before tucking the book into the pocket on the front of her suitcase.

Saying goodbye to the girls she left the room, dragging her suitcase behind her.

"I refuse to believe Adam would say that," Julie repeated. "He just wouldn't."

Connie shrugged. "She said she heard him, Jules."

"Well she must have misheard him!" Jules stood up. "I'm going to ask him."

Connie followed her out of the room. As they walked down the corridor they ran into Adam, who came barrelling around a corner.

"Where's Lis?" he asked as soon as he realised who it was.

"What the hell were you thinking, saying all that macho crap?" Julie returned.

"I didn't!" Adam protested. "Well, I did, but I didn't mean it. Charlie was winding me up about her and I was mocking him, I was doing an impression! I wasn't saying what I thought!"

Julie and Connie stared at him. "You," Connie said slowly, "Are a muppet."

"I know! Now are you going to tell me where she is?"

Julie bit her lip, looking nervously at Connie. "She's, er, gone."

Adam stared at them. "To the airport?" The girls nodded. "Right."

He took off, running back the way he had come. "Girls like flowers!" Connie bellowed after him.

**XX**

Adam skidded to a stop as he reached his dorm room. "Charlie, I need you to drive me," he gasped as he ran into the room.

"To where?"

"The airport, Lis has gone already."

"Where's your car?"

"In the garage! Come on Charlie, stop wasting time." He was jumping impatiently from foot to foot.

"Fine," Charlie grumbled, standing up and snatching his keys from the desk.

Adam hustled him out of the room and to the parking lot, where they jumped into Charlie's car. As they drove down the main street towards the highway Adam spotted a store with flowers in buckets outside.

"Stop the car!" he ordered. Charlie screeched to a halt and Adam jumped out, buying the biggest bouquet of flowers he could find.

Before long they reached the airport. Yelling his thanks to Charlie for the ride Adam jumped out of the car and raced into the building.

He searched the departures board for the correct flight and found the gate number. Looking around furiously Adam spotted the arrow that pointed him in the right direction and sprinted off.

As he reached the barrier to tried to dodge through the entrance but the security man stopped him.

"Do you have your boarding pass?" he asked.

"No, I just need to see someone before they get on the plane," he replied desperately.

"I'm afraid I can't let you through without a boarding pass, sir."

Adam was about to protest when he caught a flash of red hair down the corridor. "MELISSA!" he yelled, as loudly as he could. The girl span round and stared at him in shock. "Mel, please, just hear me out. Give me a minute."

The girl walked back up the tunnel towards him. "What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"Lis, you've got this all wrong," Adam told her. "All that stuff you heard me say, I was mimicking Charlie! That's the way he was talking, not me. And he was only saying it to get a reaction out of me, he wanted me to admit that I liked you."

Melissa was staring at him. "Did you admit it?" she asked quietly.

Adam nodded, not taking his eyes from hers. He offered her the bouquet of flowers and she took it with a smile. "I've always liked you," he said honestly. "As more than a friend, I mean. When Luis kissed you I was so jealous, it scared me. And then when you said that kiss on your birthday was a mistake…"

"I only said that because I thought you were going to let me down gently!" she replied. "I was so happy that we kissed that night."

Adam stared at her. "You know what," he said slowly. "We're both idiots."

"Oi!" She slapped his arm playfully. "Who are you calling an idiot!" She grinned sheepishly. "It's true, though."

Adam grinned and reached out, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "I love you, Mel."

She smiled up at him, eyes sparkling. "I love you too." Standing on tiptoes she planted a kiss on his lips then drew back, smiling. "I need to catch my flight."

"I'll see you when you get back?"

She nodded. "I can't wait. And I'll call you."

Adam kissed her again. "Bye," he said softly, and watched as she walked down the corridor.

He turned and walked through the airport, unable to wipe the smile from his face. As he left the building he let out an involuntary whoop. "Finally!" he cried aloud with a happy grin.

XX

XX

FINITO! The End! Complete!


End file.
